The eventfulness of love
by afs23
Summary: Edward Cullen is the school bad boy who know one understands. are there reasons to his behaviour? and can bella help him become a better person? rated M for abuse attempted rape and maybe some lemons later on?
1. Chapter 1 the unexpected

"Oh my god Jess, Edward Cullen so wants you" Tanya stated flicking her blonde hair as she said it.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys Edward doesn't date" Rosalie snorted

"Just because he's your brother doesn't mean you know if he dates or not, plus he is so into Jess" Lauren butted in giving Jess a smug grin.

Ah Edward Cullen, the schools very own bad boy! There were only two acceptable ways to feel about him. You either shit your pants when you saw him or you wanted to sleep with him.I looked up to see Edward leaning casually against the wall of the gym his bronze tousled hair its usual sexy mess. He was clad in a black leather jacket a tight white top and baggy  
jeans. Oh, _that_ top it fitted perfectly to him exenterating his sculptured abs and well built arms My thoughts were pulled away from Edwards's body by a shrill bitchy voice "Bella cheerleading practice is tonight where is your uniform?" Lauren glared at me using her arms to emphasize the fact that her, Tanya, Jess and Rosalie were all wearing the red and gold mini skorts and belly tops, that we called our uniform. "You know if you forget it your eligible to be kicked off the team" Jess butted in sounding hopeful. "Its ok it's in my bag" I replied laughing to myself. They would do anything for an excuse to kick me out of the squad, in fact the only reason I was on the team was because I could kick there arses at cheerleading any day. Their eyes left me when someone else called my name. "hey Bella you're looking mighty _**fine**_ today." It was Mike Newton. Urgh he was always hitting on me. I turned and smiled at him. he didn't realise but I was close enough to hear him turn to his friend Jacob Black and say, "I am **so** going to tap that." I snorted. Why did all boys have to have a one-track mind? I turned to face Lauren and her gang, just in time to see them strolling over to Rosalie's boyfriend Emmett and his twin sister Alice.

"Yes" I exclaimed quietly to myself "Alice is in school."

Alice is my best friend. She is really popular and fits in with Rosalie and the had been the only one nice to me at cheerleading tryouts last year and we had become firm friends from that day on.

I smiled at Alice as the bell went for class. Urgh! Time for my first class of my second year at Forks high school. I had English next and I really wasn't looking forward to Miss Weaver's boring lectures in class discipline.

I walked to class slowly. When I reached class, almost all the seats were gone. My heart beat fluctuated as I looked at the remaining seat; it was next to **Edward Cullen. **"Oh god" I muttered under my breath trying to calm myself. "Are you going to sit down any time soon?" Miss Weaver's voice cut into my thoughts. "Oh yeah sorry" I muttered apologetically scrambling to my seat.

Miss Weaver began her lecture after some boy began fell off his chair. I took this chance to sneak a peek at Edward only to find him full on staring at me. "Hi" I muttered blushing crimson. Edwards reaction was strange he just looked at me his eyebrows furrowed as if he was working out a maths problem and then pulled a piece of paper from his book before scribbling on it .

Edward handed me the note and then looked away. I opened it slowly so Miss Weaver didn't notice it then peered down at the neat scrawl. It said:

_I'm not interested!_

I looked at it confused before writing a reply

_What? _

I hastily passed it back to him eager to find out what the hell he was talking about.

_I know your friends. So before, you start flirting and telling everyone, I'm into you_

_Leave me alone and run off to your little cheerleading posse!!_

As I read his reply, I couldn't help but snort. He thought I was friends with Lauren and her gang of sluts no wonder he didn't like me.

Edward turned and looked at me confused so I quickly scribbled down my explanation for the snort.

_So you think I'm friends with Lauren and her group of sluts (no offence about your sister). You really don't know much do you! They HATE me._

I handed him the note a small smile playing on my lips.

His eyes widened as he read the note and a look of recognition fanned out across his face. He turned to look at me but at the last minute he changed, his mind and his face fell. He turned his back to me.

He sat like that for the rest of the lesson ignoring all my notes or attempts to talk to him.

The day had passed by boringly apart from my encounter with Edward in English the rest of the day had been full of lectures and homework.

I made my way down to the astro turf where cheerleading practice was being held. "Bella!" Alice called running over to me her short black hair bobbing in the wind. She grabbed me in a tight hug, the top her head resting just over my shoulder. I pushed away from her hug and we both walked down to where Lauren and the others in the squad were.

"Bella I want you to go to the top of the pyramid and back flip off the top, Kiel and Joe will step back and catch you, then you have to do a backwards walk over out of their hands ok?" Lauren called; it wasn't so much a question but a command. I obliged obediently but only because I knew that it really pissed her off that, I could do this and she couldn't. I climbed up the pyramid of people and when I reached up the top, I called down to Kiel and Joe making sure they were ready. I followed the routine with accuracy.

Lauren started getting more and more pissed off as she chucked different moves at me hoping she'd find something I couldn't do.

Practice had nearly killed me and I woke up the next day my muscles aching. I packed my bag and headed out the door to wait for the bus "shit" I thought, "why do I have to have English first"

The bus pulled up 20 minutes later. It was late _again_. I ran to English hoping Miss Weaver would be ill or something. "And why are you late?" Miss weavers voice rang out I could sense the smirk on her face. "W...Well my bus was late" I stuttered, man she scared me. "Mr Davies office NOW!" she yelled a smug grin on her face. This woman just loved to intimidate people. She marched me to the headmaster's office and I was ordered that I must sit outside his office for lunch. I cussed beneath my breath but agreed.

The rest of the day and week was pretty crappy all I'd done was get in trouble and daydream about Edward Cullen. I'd had five lessons with him and he didn't seem so defensive any more but he still refused to talk to me. It really confused me I didn't know what I had done wrong.

I got out the car and walked down the alley in town toward the police station. It was dark and I could barely see anything. It scared me but I'd be damned if I let it make me walk to extra half an hour-long way just to avoid it. (**A/N Alice gave her a lift)**

A hand reached out and grabbed me by the wrist swinging me so my back was up against the wall. My throat closed, I wanted to scream but I couldn't. My heat beat sped and I could  
hear the blood drumming in my ears. It's at that moment I saw his face. His beautiful emerald green eyes bore into mine and I relaxed. My breath caught in my throat at our close  
proximity. He was more then good looking; he was god like. His hands were placed either side of me on the wall supporting his weight. Our foreheads were almost touching and there  
was only about two inches separating our bodies. I felt his warm minty breath on my face as he spoke "are you scared?" he asked and I knew what he was asking. He didn't want to  
know if the dark alley we were in or our close proximity scared me. No he wanted to know if I was scared off him. It took me a second to catch my breath and answer him. "No" I replied truthfully. What happened next was not what I expected his pale hand came up to my chin, he gazed in my eyes a second and then he leant down and kissed me. My mind went blank  
and all I could think about was the way his lips met mine. I wove my hands into his hair pulling him closer. The already passionate kiss intensified and as I was really getting into it I  
suddenly felt him push away. He stood in front of me his eyes full of sorrow. He caught my gaze and held it and then he spoke " you should be" he told me before turning on his heel  
and running back down the alley to were his silver Volvo was parked.

I slumped to the floor my back sliding down the wall. I watched him drive off my head full of questions. Why had Edward Cullen just kissed me? Why had he told me I should be afraid of him? I was so confused.

I gathered myself together and made my way to the station. I looked down at my watch "oh shit" I'd been sat there for twenty minutes after Edward had left. It hadn't felt that long though. I ran to the station hoping Charlie was still there.

I was in luck. I ran into Charlie's office to find him sat at his desk sorting paper work.

"Dad" I exclaimed giving him a hug "hi bells this is a nice surprise", he said still frowning down at his paper work. "Oh dad your not still working on this case are you I haven't seen you all week," I said trying to make myself sound more disappointed then I actually was. It is not that I don't love Charlie its just that it's been quite weird living with him. I lived with my mom Renée until last year when she had gone on her honeymoon with my step dad Phil. The plane had crashed and they had both been killed. "I'm sorry honey," Charlie said truthfully. I was touched Charlie had always had a problem expressing his feelings that's why he and mom had never made it.

"Its okay dad lets go home," I suggested walking over to grab his coat.

"Wait" Charlie called a hint of sorrow in his voice. "I really can't I've got tons of work to do and I don't know when I'll be finished. Go home gets some rest and if I'm not there in the morning I'll see you after school ok" he tried to sound optimistic but it was obvious he didn't think he get it all done by tomorrow either.

The rain was pouring down and I was drenched by the time I reached the steps. I leant down and grabbed the key from under the holly bush. I hastily pushed it into the lock and ran into the house. I raced up stairs changing into some nice dry warm clothes.

I allowed my mind to drift back to the alley. My body shivered at the thought of the kiss it was so, I don't know it was just so passionate and raw. It felt right. I couldn't understand why he had kissed me. He barely knew and it wasn't like he couldn't have any other girl in school if he had just wanted to kiss someone he could of kissed Lauren. Well he did say he hated them. Maybe he just wanted to get in my pants like Mike Newton but for some reason it hadn't felt like that and if so then why did he push away. The one thing that confused me most was why he said I should be scared of him. I know he was in a juvenile detention centre for two years. However, they let him out so that means that he was changed. Doesn't it? I knew he was violent but as far as I could tell the other person always started it. That's it I thought to myself starting from Monday I will learn more about Edward Cullen's past.

Monday morning dawned grey and foggy promising with it a day full of rain. Just like any other day in forks. I grabbed my school bag and headed out to wait for the bus.

The bus arrived on time for once, rescuing me from the rain that was just starting. I gave the driver my money and climbed aboard sitting at the back as far away from anyone as possible. The bus ride was only ten minutes and I jumped straight out into the now steady rainfall. I turned around and there it was. His silver Volvo parked in the corner next to the school. I scanned the crowd for him and spotted him easily everyone else looked plain compared to him. Edward was stood with his back leaning against the school wall. He had a cigarette firmly placed between his lips and he was taking a long meaningful drag. He looked stressed and at that moment, I knew I needed to talk to him. I walked steadily threw the crowds of teenagers making there way to school. When I was close, enough I called his name and he turned to look at me. The fag dropped to the floor from his lips "hi" I said trying to stop my voice from shaking. "We need to talk," I said hoping to sound assertive. "Bella" he said. My name sounded perfect when said in his velvet voice "yes" I replied gulping whatever I was about to say it didn't matter. All that mattered was him. I came crashing down to earth when he his next sentence "Bella I don't think we should be friends it's just not a good idea." Rejection hit me, which was stupid because there was nothing going on between us. "Oh ok if that's how you feel then don't worry I won't bother you" I mumbled, turning on my heel to leave. Edwards hand shot out and grabbed my arm h spun me round so that I was facing him. He met my gaze and for a second I thought he was going to kiss me again. He opened his mouth to say something and I saw conflict pass through his eyes. He shut his mouth and let my arm drop before lowering his gaze to the floor. Well if he didn't have the guts to tell me how he really felt then I didn't need him. My stubbornness and anger raged inside me as I stormed off to school. I had third lesson with him and god be damned if I looked at him as far as I'm concerned Edward Cullen does not exist. I mean who does he think he is kissing me like that and then telling me we shouldn't be friends. Well he's obviously just an ignorant bastard. My anger raged in my head but in my heart, I knew I could never forget Edward Cullen and the way he had kissed me. It meant something to me even if it meant nothing to him.

Lessons passed way too quickly. I was not looking forward to English with him.

I sat down in my seat next to him waiting for Miss Weaver. "Look" Edward whispered "what" I replied sharply refusing to look at him. "It's not that I don't want to be friends it's just not a good idea. If you knew anything about me, you'd agree with me. Trust me"

"Well you should have thought of that before you kissed me" I snapped a little too loudly blushing crimson. Luckily, no one seemed to hear me.

"I know I'm sorry it's just… well you wouldn't understand if I told you. I'm sorry. Ok?" he was sort of begging me now but I wasn't in a forgiving mood. "Apology not accepted" I replied shooting him a glare. "I'm really sorry truly I am," he said turning his bright green eyes on me. My heart beat quiver and I instantly felt dazzled. I knew I just had to accept his apology. "Fine your forgiven" I blurted before I could stop myself. How did he do that? Oh those eyes. I felt myself slipping into daydream mode. His velveteen voice pulled me back down to earth "thank you I really appreciate it" he called smoothly. I felt his mouth graze my earlobe. Oh, my god was he really that close. I exhaled not realising I had been holding my breath before replying "its ok my pleasure." Oh no did I just say my pleasure. Oh shit I really was making a fool out if myself "help" my head cried and as if on cue, Miss Weaver walked in causing Edward to pull away from me.

The rest of the week, all my lessons with Edward were pretty much the same. We didn't talk but it was more of a comfortable silence then an awkward one. Friday came and I had arranged to go to town with Angela on Saturday I'd have to go to cheerleading practice first so we were going to meet at about five at jerry's dinner. Of course, it would be dark by then and I'd have to walk but the dark never really bothered me so I didn't mind. I slipped on my uniform and made my way down towards the astro turf. Another day of cheerleading practice. We had had one virtually every night because we had a big game coming up. It was our school the east side cougars against the west side wolves. I think we've always been enemies it might even be written in the school rules. _Every student that goes to forks east side high must hate the Seattle west side students._ I laughed at the idea of that being written down some where in the rulebooks. Their cheerleaders were actually quite good but Lauren was determined to show them up at next Thursdays big game. Urgh why was she so competitive the stupid bitch. I waved at Lauren plastering a fake smile in place. Urgh this plastic smile always made my lips hurt. I began warming up running up and down the side of the astro. When I had done the equivalent of two laps around the astro turf, I began stretching. Lauren had already started the routine without me. Was she really that dumb? I'm the bleeding main part how the hell were they meant to perform with out me. How pathetic of her to be that jealous that she would make the others struggle just so that she could exclude me.

I joined in on the pyramid that was being formed and proceeded to do my routine.

Saturday arrived quite bright for forks and you could see the sun beginning to break through the clouds. I dressed in a tank top and loose tracksuit bottoms, stuffing my uniform into my bag. The sun was starting to warm up the still rain drenched outdoors as I made my way to Rosalie's house. It was the first time she had held the practice and I wasn't looking forward to going there in case Edward was home.

The Cullen's house was huge. It is set in the middle of a meadow that's just off of the main forks road. The turning was kind of hard to find but luckily, Rosalie or someone had put up a sign just outside of it telling us where to go.

"Bella" someone shouted and then I felt a heavy impact. Yep it just had to be Alice. I looked down for confirmation and sure enough, I saw the dark haired pixie that is Alice hugging me. "Hi Alice what's new?" I asked as she released me from her death grip. "Oh my god Bella you know jasper from the football team" she exclaimed. I didn't really know him but I was pretty sure he was the tall blonde one. "Yeah what about him?" I asked, "He totally asked me out!" she screamed it so fast I barely understood. "Wow what did you say" I choked out after she had pulled me into another one of her death hugs. For someone as small as her she was ridiculously strong. "Yes of course" Alice yelled before grabbing my hand and all but skipping to Rosalie's front door.

We followed Lauren and Jess into the magnificent living room apparently; Rosalie's mother had made refreshments for us all.

"Is Edward in?" jess cooed. She obviously still thought he was into her.

"No he's out with his _friends_ getting into trouble most likely," Rosalie said bitterly

"Oh you mean like Tom Steele, Joe Taylor, Ben and Eric Jones"

"Yeah those lot" Rosalie's voice if possible sounded even more bitter. I'd heard of these boys before though. They were notorious for getting into trouble and Charlie was always complaining about them. I should have realised that's who some one like Edward would hang out with. In fact, last week their gang had all gotten into a fight with the LA push boys. I'd heard that Jacob Black one of my dad's friends had taken a pretty bad beating. Oh, god I hope Edward hadn't been the one to do that to Jacob.

I mean apart from his ego Jacobs a really nice person once you get to know him. Even if he is a little cocky and thinks all the girls, fancy him.

Cheerleading tryouts had passed by pretty smoothly and 5o'clock came pretty quickly. "SHIT I'm late!" I thought running down the street. The quickest way was to take the alley where I had kissed Edward. I darted in there shivering all of the warmth of the day gone. "Shit" I muttered under my breath as I felt my coat snag on something. I spun round quickly so I could undo myself from whatever I was caught on. My face slammed into someone's chest and I realised I wasn't caught on any thing. Someone was holding onto me. "Well hello darling" I smelt the alcohol on mikes breath as he bent his face down to mine. Mikes hands slid all over my body as he pinned me against the wall. Mikes hand went straight to my boob cupping it roughly. "Wow I knew you had a nice rack but still," he whispered in my ear. I struggled but he still had my hands pinned above my head with one of is. Mike leant down grabbing my hips with one hand and pulling them up so my legs where positioned around his waist. "This is going to be fun," he said covering my face with his beer-scented face. I heard his zipper going down and he was positioning his hips closer to mine every now and again. I struggled with all my might knowing my throat had closed with fear. Shit, I was wearing my skirt with the inner shorts removed so he was going to have easy access. "Shh you enjoy it trust me" mike muttered. I screwed my eyes tight allowing tears to roll down my cheeks. I was going to be raped here in this alley by Mike Newton and what was worse is he would be taking my virginity something I had planned to keep for the man I loved. I allowed myself to drift away waiting for the pain. I felt an impact and then the weight mike had put on me was gone. I opened my eyes to see mike pressed up against a wall blood trickling down his face there was a nasty gash above his right eye and his nose was squashed into his face obviously bust. All I could see was a fist slamming itself into his face time and time again. After another couple of punches mike slumped to the floor. Whoever my saviour was moved his foot ready to kick him. "Wait!" I cried my voice coming out in strangled sobs. What Mike had done was wrong and I was so happy that this person had done this for me but Mike didn't need to be beaten to death.

The person turned round shaking his wrist and flexing his fingers. I looked up into his emerald green eyes and my heart fluttered. Edward Cullen had just saved me. "Are you ok?" Edward asked me kneeling down to me. I hadn't even realised i was sat on the floor until then. "Yes I'm fine…I think" I added. Edward stood up and offered me his hand. "You need some help?" he asked. I put my hand in his and my heat beat fluctuated. "Thanks" I said my throat feeling sore and dry.

Before I could stop myself, I broke down into tears and Edward pulled me quickly into a hug massaging my back with one hand and telling me it would be ok.

After an immeasurable amount of time, I pulled away from the hug my tears seeming to have dried up. "Do you want me to drive you home?" Edward asked concern ringing in his tone "shit I was meant to have meant Angela"; I cried as I remembered, "what time is it?" I asked grabbing my bag and scrambling for my phone "half past seven" Edward answered "shit I was meant to have met her two hours ago Charlie will have thrown a fit, he's probably got like fifty officers out looking for Me." I scrambled in my bag grabbing my phone and flipping it to see the screen.

_1 new message from Angela_ it read. Hmm that's weird I would of thought there'd be more the that. I pressed read and was confused by the message

_Hi can't meet you sorry I'm grounded. _

_Will see you in school on Monday_

_Tb xxxx Angela._ "Thank god" I muttered. Charlie probably thinks I'm still with Angela and Angela probably thinks I'm at home. At that point my stomach growled which made Edward chuckle I turned to look at him flashing him a glare. Edward stopped laughing immediately and asked, "So you want to get something to eat or something?"

"Yeah sure" I replied smiling damn he was hot when he laughed.


	2. Chapter 2 secrets

Edward took my arm and pretty much carried me to the restaurant. I knew it was a weird thing to do after what had just happened but there was something pulling me towards Edward, something gravitational. I did not No. honestly; I could not leave Edward not after what he had just done for me. I didn't understand I barely knew him and still he'd kissed me and know he'd just saved me yet he had told me he didn't want to be friends with me.

We stepped into the warmth of jerry's dinner and I immediately headed for the secluded booth where the couples we to make out. I did not have that in mind but I did want some privacy. I was going to ask him to explain maybe then I will understand what the hell is going on. Edward followed me in and to my surprise; he didn't even shoot me a quizzical look. Oh, god he did not think I'd brought him here to make out did he? No of course not. He had seen what had just gone on of course he wasn't expecting anything. A small throaty chuckle escaped Edwards's lips and I spun in my seat to face him. He was still stood so I had to squint up to see his face. Shit what a big mistake what was I thinking. I looked into his amazing lush grass green eyes and lost all idea of where I was or what had just happened. I _wanted_ him to kiss me. No Bella I told my thoughts sternly just because he kissed you and saved you doesn't mean he wants a relationship with you. I mean look at you with your lanky plain mud brown locks then look at _**HIM**_ with his amazing beauty he is the definition of perfection and well your just not. "Bella are you ok?" his velvet voice broke through my thoughts bringing me back down to earth with a crash. "I'm fine" I lied of course I wasn't fine Mike Newton had just tried to …well I couldn't even bring myself to say the word. "You know I can go back their and finish him if you want?" Edward joked but there was defiantly a hint of seriousness in his voice "No please don't leave me," I cried before realising what I was doing. The next thing I knew I was in his arms his lips brushing my earlobe as he cooed comforting words into my ear. I couldn't help it my body was racked with sobs hot tears flowing like Niagara falls down my cheeks. "I'm sorry," I muttered blushing. Great he probably just thinks I am one big stupid crybaby. "Shh its okay no Bella shh" he turned me so that I was facing him. He took my chin in one hand tipping it upwards before moving his lips to meet mine. The kiss was gentle I could still feel his hunger/lust for me but it was so much more. I could feel the compassion in it. It was tender, sweet. Anything but what Mike had been like. All thoughts left my mind all but one **Edward**. I remembered our last kiss. How random it had been how afterwards he had told me to be scared of him.

The kissed ended abruptly like our first. "I'm so sorry Bella that was wrong of me I'm wrong for you I'm dangerous. Bella if you clever you stay away from me." Edward gently pushed me of his lap and got up to go. I grabbed hold of his sleeve and pulled him back with all my might. It barely moved him but he got the hint. "What if for arguments sake I'm not clever," I said as he sat down. "Edward I **need** you I need to understand please just explain something, anything." I was begging him but I didn't mind I had no pride any more no shame. All I knew is that I would not be able to live my life if I didn't get some answers._** SOON**_ "alright" Edward sighed I could see something he was thinking of pained him. I decided to provoke him "so why do you think you're no good for me. I've heard about you and the boys shoplifting and stuff but It's just bad influence I mean your just in with the wrong crowd aren't you?" I wanted to sound confident but it just came out as a question. "Bella do you know why I was in juvy last year?" it was more of a rhetorical question as if he knew I didn't know. I decided to answer it anyway "no why."

"Bella if I tell you just promise me you'll let me drive you home any way. Make sure you're safe?" there was a hint of begging in his voice and so I agreed without a second thought. "Bella I went to juvy through a manner of different things really the first was I started to harm myself" he pulled up his sleeves showing the deep purple scars covering every inch of his lower arms. I flinched involuntary. I couldn't imagine what could of happened to make such an amazing guy do something like that. "I got involved with drugs. I used to party every night I'd get stoned out of my head and then I'd hurt myself some more." I glanced at the purple welts that were still on show. "I used to come home and smash up the house, break everything in sight I was angry so so angry" he winced at a memory and I plucked up the courage to ask him "why were you so angry? What happened to you Edward?" Edward considered something for a moment then shook his head "I'm sorry I want to but I can't I just can't tell you" he shook his head as if wishing he could erase whatever was in there. "It's ok go on with your story" I prompted him. I didn't want to seem pushy but I really wanted to know. I placed my hand on his arm rubbing circles on it gently. Edward smiled before carrying on "That's how I met tom and the others Ben was my dealer, I was with him, and the others at one point and someone hadn't paid up. So we went down to his house and kind of _roughed_ him and it up a bit." He glanced at me as if judging my reaction. I just smiled at him reassuringly and motioned for him to carry on "yeah well I got a bit carried away broke 12 bones but the sickest part is I _enjoyed_ it." He looked at himself disgusted "Well Ben had me as his right hand man from then on. One day Ben got in an argument with some guy who had shoved him in a bar they started a fight and I just kept out knowing Ben could handle himself until some big burly guy jumped in, so obviously I jumped in and got a bit carried away again. Anyway, I put this guy in intensive care for 6 months and I was arrested and charged with 5 counts of G.B.H and another two counts of possession and distribution of an illegal substance. I would have got off even lighter if I had told them whom my associates were but I refused considering they let me off light enough because of my past." I wanted to ask him about his past but I knew I had pushed him far enough already. It was now my time to console, I leant in hugging him tight and thanking him for telling me. We got up and left obviously the servers had decided that we didn't need disturbing with offers of food or drink. Edward showed me to his Volvo and opened the passenger door for me I smiled up at him. My breath was knocked out of me for the first time since I had seen him his eyes looked light, relieved. "You sure you ok with this?" he motioned to him driving me "are you stupid Edward?" I joked, "You just saved me from … from **Him** and you think that's going to scare me off pfft you've got another thing coming Cullen. I don't scare that easily" I winked at him to lighten up the mood. I'd noticed his hands grip the steering wheel with enough force to snap it if he had tried when I'd mentioned the well the _incident_. "Edward I need you to do me favour?" I asked suddenly serious "anything" Edward answered my breath caught I could hear the compassion in his voice I suddenly felt guilty for what I was about to ask. "Edward please just leave it be with Mike, he was drunk it was a mistake I think you've done enough damage, I mean did you see his face" I tried to plead with him. I heard Edward mutter under his breath something that sounded like "not nearly enough damage" before he finally agreed.

By this time we were at my house I hadn't even realised he knew where I lived. "Thank you" I said as I turned to kiss him on the cheek. Edward turned his head and before I knew it, it was a full-blown make out session. He pushed me off before saying "you should get home you dads probably waiting." My cheeks blushed red as I stepped out of the warm car into the night air and I could feel the heat coming off them. "Good bye, good night" I called to his speeding car.


	3. Chapter 3 questions

As I walked through my front door, a small smirk crept across my lips. Of course, he knew where the police chief lived. He is the freaking **Bad boy **of this town. Edward and his _friends_ probably avoided this area vehemently.

My mind traced back to the commotions of the day. No matter what had happened and what Edward had told me, I was still confused. What are we? Did he just kiss me because he felt sorry for me? I didn't let myself pursue these thoughts. All I know I I'm eternally grateful for what he did for me. Shit how am I going to face Mike on Monday? What's he going to tell people? His ace is obviously fucked up so what's he going to tell people that he was jumped or something? "Oh shit, oh shit," I mumbled pacing back and forth across my bedroom floor. I had escaped up here without Charlie even noticing. Charlie had been sat watching some boring football game with chip crumbs scattered everywhere. Urgh he could be such a slob! The worst thing about living with Charlie is that he seemed to have no idea how to look after himself. I mean he does not know how to cook, and when he washes his clothes, he pretty much turns everything a faded shade of pink. I am talking about everything reds, blacks, greens. I really have no idea how he does it. I decided I would ignore whatever mike's excuse is because it's not as if he's going to admit he tried to _rape_ me. My body involuntarily shivered at the thought of that word. "NO I'm going to find out more about Edward, find away to help him see the error of his ways, change him help him open up." I told myself. I knew there was like 1 in 2 billionths of a chance that I could hell him but I was going to try. I owed it to him.

Monday morning dawned way too quickly. Sunday had been uneventful I'd tried to search information about Edward but everything was password protected or access denied. I didn't know how I was going to find out about him. I wasn't going to get pushy on him. That's the least thing he needs right now. My only option is something I really don't want to have to do._ Rosalie. _A new plan started to formulate in my head. I knew Emmett quite well through Alice. I'd get to Rosalie through him. I'd find a common interest. (Urgh that's going to be difficult she's such a bitch) I squashed the annoying voice in the back of my head and carried on plotting. I'd talk to her about it then I'd started to probe her about information on Edward if means be I'd tell her about what happened between us (the kiss anyway definitely not the Mike incident.)

Yep that's what I'm going to do. I thought excitedly. I hadn't realised I'd been getting dressed. Ooh I looked quite hot if I may say so myself. What where the hell had that self esteem come from? Edward must be wearing off on me I was wearing a black spaghetti strap top with an inbuilt corset that cut off just above my hips I had an unbuttoned silver cardigan over the top black sparkly skinny jeans and silver dolly shoes. I grabbed my black necklace that had a rubber heart pendent that says love hurts on it and shoved in some black hoops. My hair was flowing to my shoulders in its natural waves. What!! A shocked expression fell across my face. I never ever normally looked this good _(you're dressing to impress Edward now)_ thelittle voicein my head told me. No you're not I told myself firmly walking out my bedroom door. I grabbed the toasted bagel with chocolate spread on it from the kitchen table. Aww that was sweet of Charlie. I shoved it in my mouth n chewed gratefully. I'd finished it by the time I got to the bus stop. "Oh shit" I muttered as I saw the silver Volvo parked outside the bus stop. There he was looking amazing as ever leaning on his car a cigarette hanging out his mouth. Oh, god how did he manage to look so amazing even though he had a cancer stick hanging out his mouth. Surely, his face should be pimpled and grey tinged but nope there was his flawless complexion. "Hey do you want a lift?" Edward called. The two blonde girls who sometimes got the bus a this stop, mouths dropped open they were looking between Edward and I. I smiled to myself. Oh god could he get much hotter? Then he did. My mouth dropped to the floor as he ran his hand threw his hair his signature crooked smile breaking across his face. "Yeah sure" I smiled breaking myself from the daze I was just in. I walked towards Edward as he dropped the fag on the floor and opened the passenger door for me. I ducked in breathing in his intoxicating scent. That's strange I thought to myself when my nose didn't detect any nicotine.

"I thought I would give you a lift considering you're always late because of the bus" he joked. "I was going to meet you at your house but I don't think police daddy would have liked that considering my reputation n all." My heart skipped a beat as his amazing crooked smile spread across his lips._ Oh, those lips_ I thought to myself. Snap out of it! I commanded my brain before turning to Edward. "its okay he's gone from the house by 5 am most mornings so you could come by anytime after then" I said stupidly. What am I doing now it sounds as if I expect him to come over mine every morning and if he took it the wrong way, I could also sound like a sex maniac/ ultimate slut. I mentally slapped myself biting my lip and hoping to god, I didn't blush. "Yeah I'll swing by some time pick you up for school" Edward said coolly. I exhaled even though I hadn't realised I'd been holding my breath. Thank you thank you thank you I thought casting my eyes upwards. I am not religious but that was a pure miracle. We were halfway to school by now and I felt a twinge in my chest. "Stop being such an idiot Bella HE DOES NOT LIKE YOU!" I whispered under my breath. "Pardon?" Edward asked. OH SHIT OH SHIT my mind went into panic mode and before I realised what I was saying, "I was just singing" I blurted my cheeks blushing rosy at the lie. "Oh what were you singing?" Edward asked innocently. Shit now what to I say my mind went into over time and I blurted the first song that came into my head. "Nine inch nails-closer," I said. "Oh yeah I know" Edward smirked. I searched my head frantically trying to figure out what was so funny and the he started singing _**"**__**you let me violate you  
you let me desecrate you  
you let me penetrate you  
you let me complicate you**_

_**I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
my whole existence is flawed  
you get me closer to god**_." Oh shit I can see how that could why he had smirked. I mean just listen to the first two lines! I laughed along pretending it did not bother me. My face was defiantly beet red by now so I swung my dull and lifeless brown hair across my face so that it could act as a protective barrier. "Hey don't do that," Edward whispered leaning across and pushing my hair from my face. "Your way too pretty to be hiding yourself" as he uttered those words my face if possible got redder. A deep throaty chuckle escaped from Edwards lips. "I love it when you blush Bella" Edward whispered breathily oh god he was so so close. I could feel his presence, feel his warm breath on my cheek. His lips brushed the top of my ear as he placed a quick kiss on my head. A realisation hit me like a ton of bricks. I was about to say Edward look at the road when I noticed we were not moving. I looked around my surroundings. We were already parked at the school gates next to the rusty "Welcome to forks high" sign. I felt another twinge in my chest, which I now registered as disappointment. I could have sat with Edward in his car for the rest of eternity. "I suppose we have to go to school now huh?" I asked

"Yeah I suppose we do" Edward stated his voice mirroring my disappointment.

We both unbuckled our seat belts and before I knew it Edward was at my door opening it for me. Don't think I would ever get over how chivalrous Edward is. I mean isn't he meant to be some big rough nasty violent bad boy yet here he is acting like a gentlemen. He reminds me of the saying never judge a book by its cover, or reputation in this case.

We stepped out the car and I immediately felt the burning hot gazes boring into me. I glanced around to see Jessica and Lauren giving me glares with enough intensity to knock you over. Instinctively I leant into Edwards arm cowering slightly. " Every ones staring" I stated meekly. "Not everyone, look that guy isn't. No wait he looked" Edward chuckled. I looked over to see Edward's _friends_ glaring at me. "Kill Me," I mumbled going bright red. Edward followed my gaze with his own, he let out a loud throaty chuckle and chucked them a dark and dangerous gaze. I shuddered under its intensity. Feeling my movements beside him Edward lightened up instantaneously. "since I'm breaking all the rules anyway" he said before flicking an arm over my shoulder "I might as well enjoy it" he pulled me close to him smiling. I could smell his intoxicating aroma, with him so close it nearly overpowered me. I would of fainted there and then if the little electric shocks I got from contact with him didn't keep jolting me alert. I placed my arm around him and walked into school. What did this mean where we a couple? My head automatically asked itself. No were just good friends I told myself silently begging this wasn't true. Begging for him to like me as much as I like him.

We left each other's sides after the bell went and Edward had walked me to music. Oh god this is going to be fun I thought to myself, walking in. I immediately felt the impact as someone shoved into me. I turned round to see who it was. "So you and Eddie huh?" Jessica's voice beamed with an underlying hint of deadly. I cringed at the awful nickname, which I knew he hated. "No were not dating were just really good friends" I stated trying to keep all emotion out of her voice. "Oh it sure looked like more then friends to me. What a shame" Jessica said her voice still sounding a little bit malicious. Jessica turned and walked over to Lauren. Shaking her hips in what she obviously thought was a sexy strut as she passed Tyler. To me it just looked like her heels were too big for her. "No there just fuck buddies," she told Lauren in an attempted whispered but which was loud enough for me to hear. That does it. " Edward Cullen and I are NOT having sexual intercourse not that it's any of your business but we are just friends!" I exploded a little too loudly. Well actually way too loudly. The whole class including the teacher were turned to look at me jaws agape. Oh shit I was in for it. "So did any one see Mikes face today" Tyler started pulling the attention away from me. I gave him a little smile n he just winked at me. "Oh no what's wrong with it" Lauren gasped clearly disappointed she did not know the latest gossip. "Well he was jumped by a load of like 20 years old burly guys on Saturday his face is messed broken nose and jaw he's got two black eyes bruises all over his back. From where Edward slammed him into the wall, my mind muttered to itself. Could he get much more pathetic I mean saying he was jumped by a load of twenty-year-old burly men. Pfft how PATHETIC! I tuned back into the conversation in time to catch the next lie of mikes "the best part is he put like 4 of them in hospital in intensive care. I'm telling you Mikes a freaking beast!" Tyler exclaimed. I couldn't stop myself rolling my eyes. Yes, that makes mike the winner of the most pathetic person in the whole of the universe. "Oh my god really" Jess cried. I didn't have to look at their faces to know they were lapping all of this up. Well at least it got the attention off of me. The teacher seemed to have forgotten my little outburst and gone back to marking his work. "Phew" I sighed mopping my brow with my sleeve stereotypically.

I walked to my next class, silently thanking whatever magical being had given me English next. "Hey" Edward beamed "I saw Mike today"

"Good for you did you a tea party or something," I asked sarcasm dripping off my tongue. "Yeah we dressed all our little dollies n I let Mr bear have a cupcake n then afterwards we played happy families" Edward joked involuntary shuddering at the words _happy families_. As if to cover his slip up he put a hand on the small of my back pushing me into our English class room and making me forget everything but the warmth of his hand through my top. I found myself wondering what those hands could do. No, don't think like that Isabella Marie Swan I mentally kicked myself into line.

Ten minutes later I was shocked to see Mike walk into class, as he pulled his bag off his shoulders his top rode up slightly showing a deep purple even crimson in some places bruise stretching across the entire visible skin and no doubt his entire back.

I heard Edward chuckle to him and my hand reached down instantly gripping his thigh a little too high for comfort. Oh, shit but I could not take it back now. Edwards's body tensed and my touch and an expression of pain an anger spread across his face.

I gasped, I mean I hadn't meant to it was an accident. Oh, god what if he thought I was feeling him up. Urgh tell me I didn't just say that! Even to my own mind, it's disturbing. Urgh I sighed again before sending Edward a quick smile and whipping my hand away as fast as I could. "I'm s…s…sorry" I stuttered "its was just a reflex" I added nodding in Mikes direction. "its okay" Edward smiled back although I noticed it didn't quite reach his eyes. I started to wonder if he thought being touched like that was inappropriate however my mind seemed to refuse that idea telling me of course he didn't he's a sixteen year old boy after all but then again Edward wasn't like any other teenage boy. He hadn't tried _anything _on, well he had kissed me but then he always looked slightly guilty afterwards and he always pulled away first! That had count for something and he's such a gentlemen I mean he holds doors for me and everything. The last thought made me smile. I was brought back to my situation when Edward shuffled in his seat. I looked down to see Edward clenching his fists until his knuckles turned white. "Shh" I breathed hesitantly placing my hand on his arm. When Edward didn't tense/flinch or pull away I began rubbing soothing circles from the top to the bottom of his bicep. I turned my torso and inclined my neck to see what was irritating Edward. A shiver ran down my spine as I saw Mike leering at me from the back of the class I grimaced. Did he never learn his lesson?


	4. Chapter 4 answers

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight(cries like a baby) and the song and poem are both songs that don't belong to me. Song 1 = mad world by Gary Jules ft Michael Andrews and the poem is lyrics to 3 doors down's song **_**changes**_**. Both songs are amazing btw, so listen to them you know you want to!**

"Obviously not" I muttered to myself. I turned back looking at Edward. "Maybe you should get a hall pass and go and calm down" I suggested. Edwards face looked shocked "what and leave you here with him" Edward cried. "I'll be fine I promise I'm a big girl now" I joked. I could feel the panic rising in my throat but I wasn't going to let Edward know I was scared the last thing he and I needed was him getting suspended for getting up and hitting Mike in the middle of class. "Fine but if you need me just come and find me, walk out of class we'll deal with the teacher afterwards" he commanded. "Yeah sure" I agreed knowing that I wouldn't ever walk out of class even if I was shit scared of mike. Mike saw Edward leave and as soon as he walked out of the door, Mike called my name. "Bella" he called trying to sound seductive. My whole body froze. "You're looking really_ really _fine today," he whispered in my ear. I looked up for the teacher silently begging them to tell Mike to sit in his seat. I noticed the teacher's absence. Oh shit I thought shaking I felt hot tears pricking my eyes but I forced them back. Mikes hand was on my inner thigh way too high for even the slightest comfort. My body shivered and I tried to move my leg away from him. "It's a shame Cullen showed up in that alley you know he shouldn't be so jealous. You should come over mine tonight the house is free and we could finish what we started" Mike suggested placing his hand on my private through my jeans. Before I knew what I was doing, I had my stuff n my hands and I was sprinting out the door tears streaming down my face. "What did he do" Edward growled menacingly "nothing" I replied too quickly it was an obvious lie but one I hoped Edward would accept "I'm gunna kill him" Edward called pushing me gently out of the way

"No Edward" I called grabbing his arm and doing my best to spin him around. Edward seemed to get the hint and allowed me to spin him. I then did the one thing that I thought would calm him down and pulled him into an embrace searching for and finding his lips. The kiss did not last long as Edward pushed me away. I realised what I had done was a mistake as I looked into his angered eyes. I flinched he looked furious. What had I done? I quickly thought. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" Edward bellowed glaring at me. My ever-underlying anger flared violently as confusion clouded my mind, "what so it's okay for you to randomly kiss me but I'm not allowed to kiss you. Well then Edward you're just an egotistical hypocrite and are obviously not worth my time!" I wanted to cry but there was no way that I was going to let him see that. I stormed out of school knowing I should really go back to class but as the first tears of rejection fled down my face, I just sprinted as fast as I could away from school away from Mike and most especially away from Edward. My internal clumsiness decided it was time to show its face again I thought I'd past that stage after reaching fourteen. "Oh shoot," I mumbled as my feet tripped over thin air. My hands instantly reached out stopping my face from smashing into the tarmac. My palms were ripped and grazed and I could feel the blood leaking from the small holes caused by the gravel. I held my nose making sure to breath through my mouth I hated the smell of my own blood. In fact, even the thought of it made me feel ill. As I felt the dizziness begin, I drew my thoughts from the blood and focused on the anger still raging through my veins. A picture of Edwards face ran through my head but not of the angered face, I saw earlier but of the beautiful crooked grinning hand running the hair beauty that I was coming accustomed to. My anger ebbed away completely and I felt the pain of rejection brimming through my veins. I sat and sobbed I really didn't understand it I thought he liked me. _Well I guess you were wrong which I was trying to tell you all along you are not good enough for him!_ The head in my voice called laughing maliciously. "Shut up" I yelled aloud not caring who hear me. The sobs racked through my body ruining the nice material of my top.

After twenty minutes of non stop sobbing. I gathered my thoughts and picked my self up off the floor. "Hey what you doing down there" Emmett beamed holding his hand out towards me. I took it and he lift me about three feet in the air. As Emmett noticed my face, his draw dropped. "What's happened Bella why have you been crying?" he gasped. "Nothing just Edward an…" he cut me off at the mention of Edward, "I swear if he's lain a finger on you I'll break every bone in his body I don't care how hard he's supposed to be" Emmett ranted his hands balling into fists. "Pfft I wish he'd laid a finger on me," I muttered under my breath grabbing Emmett's arm. "What?!" Emmett huffed "Edwards done nothing wrong I…I just thought he liked me so I …I kissed him and he pushed me away" I mumbled biting my lip. "What he pushed you away?" Emmett gasped a look of utter shock on his face. "Bella I know from Rosalie that this is the first time he's been really happy is since he's been with you," Emmett muttered looking as if it pained him to say this. Emmett must have seen the utter look of disbelief on my face as he continued on "its true Bella he's been through a lot I mean what his parents did to him its made him cold he puts barriers up he doesn't let people in he doesn't trust anyone" Emmett explained "what? What did his parents do to him I mean I can't imagine that Carlisle and Esme would ever do anything to harm him" I said confused. Emmett looked at me my confusion mirrored on his face. "What you don't know?" Emmett asked I shook my head not able to speak. "Edwards adopted Bella" Emmett said gently "what!" I screamed my head spinning. Why hadn't he told me? Didn't he trust me? I must of voiced my thoughts because Emmett was shaking his head. "Bella that's what I'm trying to say you're the only person Edward really trusts. Whatever you did please make it up to him if not for yours or his sake then for Rosalie's and if not for Rosalie's then do it for me please bell aim begging you," Emmett pleaded. So, that's how he knew all this. Rosalie had told him. For a split second I felt like a child missing out on an important secret that every one else around me knew. "So what did his parents do to him" I pried.

" I can't Bella I want to but I just can't first off its not my story to tell you and second Rose would kill me. I only said that because I thought you knew" Emmett insisted. I immaturely stuck out my tongue before running off. I felt stupid and I concluded that it must be something really bad if Emmett wouldn't tell me. I felt an urge of guilt even though I really should still be angry with Edward still. He was just so hot and cold all the time it was so confusing. I ran to Edward's next lesson it was just before lunch so I'd thought I would meet him outside of his maths class. The bell rang and pupils filed out of the class. As usual, Edward just had to be the last one out of class. His expression looked glum until he saw my face. "Bella" he cried. What the hell I thought but I quickly dismissed the thought as I saw the smile on his face." Bella I'm sorry I hope you'll forgive me but you took me by surprise and well Bella there's a lot of things you don't know about me which I think I owe you an explanation about" Edward rambled on. "Shh" I hushed him. Its okay you don't have to explain anything to me I understand," I told him. "You do" Edward said looking shocked "who told you?" He asked. "Know one told me anything I don't know why you acted like that but I accept it. I accept every thing about you," I said taking in a deep breath before I finished my little speech, "Edward I really really care about you, more then you'll ever know" as I finished I looked at him hesitantly, only to see a wide crooked grin stretched right across that beautiful flawless face of his, It took my breath away. "Look I still think I owe you an explanation," Edward said. I knew this would be painful for him. "I'll meet you at your house tonight you can come back to mine and we'll discuss it. Will your dad be there?" he asked and then added on "if that's alright with you?" He suddenly looked nervous so I smiled at him as warmly as I could muster and then replied "you know I love being with you but I'm just worried that whatever your going to say is going to hurt you in some way" I whispered trying to hide most of the emotion in my voice but to know avail.

The day dragged on seemingly endless. However, after a long boring wait, the final bell of the day sounded and all 600 students scrambled out the gates. Edward walked with me too the car and proceeded to tell me that he would be at my house in two hours time. I said that would be fine finally thanking Charlie for the hours he puts into the police force.

I got out of Edwards beautiful Volvo and ran up to the house. I grabbed the key from under the bush and ploughed through the door sprinting up the stairs. I tripped on the top step silently cussing the fact that my clumsiness seemed to have returned. How on earth was I going to carry out my cheerleading routine in this state of klutz? I opened the bathroom door and pulled myself into a Luke warm shower. I didn't have time to wait for it to warm up. After my shower, I dried and straightened my hair. I knew I was probably making a fool of my self-getting so hyped up about going over his house but **I was meeting his parents**. I knew we weren't in a relationship but I still felt obliged to dress to impress. I would never look that good I just hoped Rosalie wouldn't be too much of an out right bitch in front of my face.

I was just applying some lip-gloss when there was a knock at the door. I practically jumped out of my skin sending my recently used make up everywhere. I'll clean it up when I get back I told myself running downstairs. I opened the door to see Edwards's ridiculously handsome face beaming at me sheepishly. He let out a low whistle before muttering wow under his breath. I smiled at him. Then a thought broke the moment. "Oh shit come in a second I need to write a note for my dad," I muttered under my breath hurrying into the kitchen. _Dear dad,_ I wrote_ I'm at Dr Cullen's with Rosalie If you need me ring my cell (My cell numbers on the fridge door) love you lots Bells a boo xxx._ I put my dad's favourite nickname for me down the tore out the yellow stick it note and placed on the door to the kitchen so that it would be obvious for him to see. Edward came over and laughed reading the note. I assumed he was laughing at the nickname and I blushed tomato red. However Edward turned to me cocking one perfectly shaped eyebrow "friends with Rosalie are we now" he joked giving me a fake disgusted face stepping away from me and muttering "Ew don't come near me" in an amazingly similar voice to Rosalie's. I doubled over laughing so hard I could barely breathe. "Come on" Edward whispered in my ear taking my hand and pulling me out the house. I followed him meekly to his car and he once again opened the passenger side door for me. "Thank you," I muttered. I stepped into the warm interior sitting down and inhaling heavily it smelt absolutely heavenly, just the right mixture of Edward and pinecone air freshener. "What's that smile about?" Edward asked smirking and shifting the car into gear before pulling away. "Hmm it smells absolutely delicious in here" I smiled. "Yes it does" Edward replied looking at me intently. I couldn't quite understand what his eyes were saying but there was definitely a second meaning behind his words.

Edwards turned his radio on to the nearest channel and my heart did a summersault as mad world came on. Before I could help myself, I started singing frantically. "all around me are familiar faces worn out places worn out faces, bright and early for their daily races going know where, going know where, their tears are filling up their glasses no expression, no expression, hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow no tomorrow no tomorrow." Edward joined into the chorus his voice a perfect tone "and I find it kinda funny I find it kinda sad the dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had. I find it hard to tell you I find it hard to take. When people run in circles it's a very, very mad world mad world." When the song ended, we both turned to each other and burst out laughing.

We were turning up the long driveway when a sudden bout of apprehension hit me. What if they hate me? What if Rosalie is a complete bitch and humiliates me? I fretted. As if sensing my mood change Edward leant over to me and half hugged my shoulders.

We walked up to the door and just as we reached the porch Esme pulled open the door. "Hi" she said cheerily emitting friendly waves. I relaxed a bit more. So far so good. "Wow don't you look lovely" Esme motioned to my fitted midnight blue halter top and smart jeans combo.**"**Ooh look Bella's growing up aww what a pretty wittle baby" Rosalie sniggered throwing me a snide glance.

Yep I knew she was going to be bitchy. I felt an arm sneak round my waist as Edward shifted into a protective stance. It looked as if he was trying to protect me from Rosalie. Edwards's mouth came down to my ear and my breath slightly short of a gasp. "Ignore her Bella she's just jealous" Edward soothed. I looked up at him amused. There was no way **she** could be jealous of _me_. Come on just look at her with her golden hair and super model good looks. Seriously, not even a movie star could compete with her. "What's she jealous of?" I asked knowing that he wouldn't have a reply. I had nothing on this girl. Edwards came smooth like music to my ears "me" he whispered smirking. I was about to ask him to explain but before I could he simply grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the prying eyes of his family. He took us to his room at my heart convulsed my hormones were going hectic. We were going to his room. His bed will be in there! My mind screamed at me. I pushed the though away concentrating on the real reason we were going to his room. Edward was going to let me in on his big secret something that I knew pained him greatly. "Edward you don't have to tell me" I insisted for the second time today. "Shh Bella I _want _to I want you to understand why I'm such a jerk sometimes" Edward soothed. "You're not a jerk" I defended. Gosh, I'm stupid I'm defending him to his self. Could I get any more pathetic? A smug grin spread across his face as he remembered it. "Oops sorry Bella I'm wrong aren't I" Edward called I was about to say yes when he carried on "I'm an egotistical hypocrite aren't I" he joked. I felt the flood of guilt course through my veins. "I'm so so so sorry about that I was angry and was acting like a mean idiot" I apologised casting my eyes to the floor. "Shh" he soothed again lifting my chin with a one finger. Edward gazed into my eyes before opening his door to a dark blue room with a **huge** bed and a closet in it. The room looked empty. As if it was a guest room. I pondered this before walking in. "before we talk I'm going to take a shower if you don't mind" I shook my head vigorously. Edward walked to wards the en suite bathroom grabbing a towel out of a built in cabinet I had not seen before. I looked around the room something I never would have done before but this room seemed so impersonal that I really didn't think it mattered. I noticed a screwed up piece of paper on the floor so I grabbed it and a pen to do some scribbles on. When I opened it out I noticed the computer printed letters on the other side. I flipped it over, peered down at the words, and read:

**I'm not supposed to be scared of anything,**

**but I don't know where I am  
I wish that I could move but I'm exhausted**

**and nobody understands (how I feel)  
I'm trying hard to breathe now but there's no air in my lungs  
There's no one here to talk to and the pain inside is making me numb**

I try to hold this Under control  
They can't help me 'Cause no one knows

Now I'm going through changes, changes  
God, I feel so frustrated lately  
When I get suffocated, save me  
Now I'm going through changes, changes.

Wow, I called out under my breath. I felt Edward's presence and spun round to see him standing there just in a towel water droplets dripping down his outrageously defined chest. I knew I was staring but I couldn't help it. There was not even the slightest chance I could tear my eyes away, not yet anyway. I stood intoxicated my lungs burning for some un known reasons. I looked over his body from his built broad shoulders to the beginning of the white fluffy towel tied firmly round his waist while still giving just the right enough skin away to show the slightest hint of his V section. I stopped myself there knowing that my hormones were already going crazy and if I let my imagination run away, I would not be able to stop myself from jumping him right there and then. _Which is a VERY BAD idea! _I had to remind myself stubbornly. "Breathe Bella" Edward commanded and I immediately sucked in a large vitally needed breath. So that's why my lungs had been burning. I heard Edward chuckle and I brought my attention to his face blushing violently. Yep his gaze told me he had definitely just caught me staring. Oh god how embarrassing. "thanks" Edward muttered running a hand nervously through his hair. "s…sorry" I stuttered completely embarrassed. "It's okay," Edward, said looking at the piece of paper in my hand. "what's that?" he asked. I had to laugh I mean it was on HIS floor not mine and yet he was asking me what it was. "um I don't know I found it on the floor it's amazing though" I said biting my lip and showing him the paper. "oh" Edward said his mouth falling in to a little o shape. "so who is it?" I asked trying to draw Edward out of the daze he was now in. "w..what?" Edward blundered. "you know the poets name come on its got to be someone famous I know a good poem when I see one," I said forcefully hoping he would be able to talk again. Edward began chuckling under his breath before turning to face me. "Edward Cullen" he muttered still laughing, "Shut up I know a professional poem when I see one and it's definitely professional." I retorted angered by his laughter. "well you obviously don't because I swear I wrote that" he chuckled laughing slightly harder. Suddenly he stopped laughing and gave me a serious look that told me that it was with no doubt Edward who wrote that magnificent piece of art. "wow I can't believe you wrote that it's amazing so so meaningful," I whispered. A grin spread across Edwards face and his eyes lit up.

"thank you that means a lot," Edward said before grabbing a pair of jeans and boxers out of a bottom draw in his closet. "I'll be right back" he called before striding into the bathroom.

Edward came out of the bathroom his hair miraculously dry and in a pair of light blue levis and no top. You could see the top of his pop art styled boxers' above his low cut jeans. My heart skipped a beat and I privately cussed my annoyingly over sensitive hormones. "so…" I began, "what where you talking about Rosalie being jealous of me earlier?" I asked I didn't want to go straight to the point so I thought a casual conversation would help. Plus I was generally interested about this. Edward chuckled quietly before answering. "well you see when I first came to live here Rosalie kind of hit on me. which I suppose she thought was okay because she's my foster sister which it probably would have been if she firstly didn't have stupidly bad timing and also if she didn't completely repulse me with her obnoxious self righteous vain ways." He snorted. "how did you know I new you were adopted?" I questioned. Edward held back hysterics quickly and then answered me "do you really think Emmett could hold it back from Rosalie? She's got him completely twisted round her little finger," he stated "yeah I s'pose" I quickly put in as I saw him about to speak again. "back to what you came here for me to tell you" Edward said. No matter how much of a show Edward put on, I could see him flinch physically at the memories. "okay so _parents_ are called Anne and John Masen and well I don't know how to explain. I don't want you to be repulsed" Edward said he voice full of meaning. "shh" I said rubbing circles on his arm. "it can't be that bad" I tried to reason. "No of course not I mean your parents sending you round a paedophile ring and sexually and violently abusing you for seven years isn't bad at all" Edward fumed. The realisation of what he'd said registered into his head and his hand flung to his mouth. Silent tears stung my face as the hurt I felt for Edward tore at every molecule in my body. "oh my god Bella, I'm sorry please don't hate me! I didn't mean it to come out like that. I was going to ease you into it. Oh god you hate me don't you" Edward rambled his eyes tortured and begging. I couldn't help but snort how could he think I could hate him for that. It only made me love him more. Oh god I just admitted it I _love_ Edward Cullen. As Edward heard my snort, his bewildered eyes shot to my face trying to read my expression. I flung myself at him unable to be precautious. "oh Edward how you can think that is beyond me it only makes me love you more" _OH SHIT! _I froze like a block of ice in his arms waiting for his outraged reaction. "I really don't want to have to say this Bella I wish it weren't true but…" here it comes I tho_ught, _"Bella I love you too"

I literally melted at those words. My entire body relaxed and I cuddled further into his arms. " Bella do you understand why I'm so afraid of physical contact now? I'm sorry. It hurt me to kiss you but I couldn't help myself, Bella you intrigue me you're so beautiful its almost painful, your no afraid to express who you truly are in front of Lauren and her group of sluts" I internally snorted when he used the name I had for them the first day we met. "Bella it was love at first sight it really was. I didn't realise it until you told me you loved me. Bella I tried so have to push myself away from you but it seems a force stronger then gravity pulls me to you. When I saw you going into the alley I couldn't help it I had to kiss you. I know it was random but I just had to. It wasn't like I could think it through it was an instinct a reaction. When you told me you weren't scared I internally cursed you because I was hoping that your answer would be the one thing that stopped me and Bella when I said I was dangerous I meant it! I still have a temper and I'm still not fine with physical contact, in f act you're the only person I've hugged since I was _rescued_ but with you Bella it just seemed second nature. I mean when I saw what was _happening_ to you with mike my mind begged me to turn and keep out of it but all I could think was not Bella no not _my_ Bella and I know how stupid it sounds but I'd already claimed you and I knew I would stop at nothing to make you mine. To me Bella you are second to no one. Its only you and me in my head, only you and me nothing else matters not my past not the present. When I'm in your company, I feel free, light, and happy. Bella I've never felt so alive. All I can hope for is that you reciprocate even the slightest inch of my feelings. Bella I love you more then life itself." If I had not been in his arms I would be unconscious by now his words were so… powerful and yet I knew they just mirrored my feelings. Not able to trust my voice I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek lightly. Edward smiled and swung up so that my lips met his. The intensity was almost unbearable. I could feel his defined naked chest against mine and every atom of my body willed to be joined with him. Edward tongue swept my lower lip urgently, begging for entrance. I granted happily and his tongue caressed mine fighting for dominance. My tongue gave in as if it knew that I would always do whatever he wanted of me, always give in because I knew it would hurt too much to deny him. I threw my arms round his neck plunging my fingers into his silky thick mess of hair. I tugged lightly. Edward's hands came to my face cradling my cheeks in his cool soft palms as the kiss deepened. Edward pulled away abruptly a mixture of hurt and shame in his eyes. "I'm sorry Bella but even this kind of physical relationship is still a bit much. I love you so much and I know some day I'll be able to be as intimate as you want me to be put it **has **to be taken slowly **very** slowly okay" his eyes pleaded at me to understand and I just smiled knowingly. I had already admitted that I would give him anything and everything and if this was meant to go slow then it would. I silently thanked god for finally finding me the only guy in the world who ever wanted to take it slow. I was so glad that he was mine not Jess's not Lauren's not even Rosalie but mine. The most amazing person in the entire world was mine. A thought struck me and looked into Edwards eyes "so Edward will you go out with me then?" I chuckled. "I think that's bearable Bella my _love,_" he laughed pulling me close to him.

For hours on end, we sat and talked about everything the world had to offer until he drove me home at half past ten.

I couldn't wait for the sun to rise on tomorrow, as it would be the first day in my life that I would walk through those gates with Edward Cullen as my official **boyfriend.** I let those words place a permanent smile on my face as I drifted into a dreamless yet wonderful sleep.

**A/N Oh, I KNOW I DENIED YOU YOUR LEMON BUT YOU WILL HAVE ONE I PROMISE :D I JUST WANT THIS TO HAVE A STORY LINE TO IT AND I CAN'T JUST HAVE THEM HAVE AMAZING SEX WHEN EDWARDS SO FUCKED UP AT THE MOMENT THAT HE FIND KISSING HARDLY BEARABLE N PLEASE PLEASE DON'T STOP READING THIS ISN'T THE END I PROMISE . OH AND ONE MORE THING YOU SEE THAT LITTLE BOX THINGY AT THE BOTTTOM CAN YOU HEAR IT SING? IT'S ASKING YOU TO CLICK ON IT :D SO PLEASE DO AS I LOVE MY REVIEWS I REALLY REALLY DO :D **

**LOVE TO ALL WHO HAVE READ THIS AFS23 AKA ADELLE XXXXXXXXXX**


	5. Chapter 5 IMPORTANT !

**A/N**

**Hey people its Adelle AKA afs23 I know your all probably waiting for my 5****th**** chapter and I just want to promise you that you will have it soon but be patient: D I'm in the middle of doing some early GCSE's and so it's been taking longer then usual plus this story isn't going to planned! I was going to draw their friendship out longer but I just couldn't keep them apart. And tbh I didn't know where I was gunna go after Bella found out what happened to Edward but dw I do now :D oh yes and I've got a question. Do you people think I should do this story as a separate one in Edwards's point of view? Like explain his past and the pull he feels towards Bella although if I do I'll probably go into graphic detail about the abuse and him hurting himself n stuff. I don't know if you would want that ? oh and also I was thinking of doing a little side story from Tom Steele's (Edwards friend and fellow **_**gang**_** member) point of view on all the mischief they got up to, you know like all the crimes they committed and what they used to do before Edward met bella and before Edward went to juvy. It would be like a series of funny one shots. What do you guys think. Oh n btw I'm only doing Tom Steele's pov because that's a friend of mines name and he wants me to write a story about him :P **

**Anyway hit me up with ur answers in my review box :D **

**Love y'all hope you understand :D (p.s I've written three pages of chap 5 but its taking awhile)**


	6. the real chapter 5

"MONDAY MONDAY MONDAY MONDAY!" My head chanted as I woke from my perfect sleep. I still had a goofy grin plastered to my face from the night before. It spread even wider as to why I was smiling filled my head.** EDWARD CULLEN WAS MY BOYFRIEND! **I knew I had to stop acting so freaking immature about it. I mean he's just another boy isn't he. My head bellowed out laughter Edward Cullen would never ever be just another boy. Edward Cullen is forthright and foremost a god.

I dressed quickly completely absorbed into my "happy" haze. The sound of a car horn brought me standing to attention. I ran over to my window looking out and seeing Edward stood coolly leaning on his Volvo. He had a huge grin on his face that probably matched my face and was beaming at the front door expectantly. I sprinted down the stairs taking two at a time and running out the door. "Wow slow down speedy Gonzalez" Edward chuckled smiling his beautiful crooked grin. "Hi _**boyfriend**_" I practically squealed. Edward winced slightly before shaking his head and grinning, "Well I'm glad to see my girlfriend too" he smiled pulling me into a tight hug and kissing the top of my head. "Come on beautiful let go to school" Edward took my head and lead me towards the passenger side of the car quickly opening the door for me. "ma'am" Edward smiled motioning for me to step into the car. I curtsied low before taking his hand and stepping into the car. Edward ran round to his side jumping in. As soon as he had sat down, we both burst out into hysterics. "well I better not tell anyone about that I'm sure they don't want to know about the big bad Edward Cullen really being a chivalrous, caring and lovely guy." I joked, "Well I hope not I'm sure I couldn't bear to take a knock to the reputation I've worked so hard to make" he called back, mock horror in his voice. Edward drove fast going around 80 miles per hour. "Whoa slow down" I shrieked grabbing onto the door handle for dear life. He turned shooting me puzzled look before replying "what? Why? You've never seemed to care before." That shocked me. Had he always gone this fast before? To be honest I'd always been too caught in my thoughts of him to notice our speed before. "Well that's because I was too busy thinking of other stuff" I yelled still gripping onto the door handle. Edward noticed my reaction and slowed the car slightly probably dropping to around 70/75 mph. "so what were you thinking of that distracted you so much you didn't notice my speed then huh? Edward asked slyly trying to sound innocent. "It's none of you business" I replied coyly sending him a smirk. "If you were too busy thinking of other things whilst in my company then I do think it's my business," he replied pretend hurt lacing his voice. "Well it's not like I was thinking of other boys that would be impossible with you around and you're the only guy for me anyway." At my admittance, a grin the size of the Grand Canyon spread across his lips. "Well that's good because I only ever think of you too," he chirped leaning over to kiss me. The kiss was explosive as usual; however, I pulled myself away just before I knew he would push me away. A throaty chuckle breeched his lips and entered into the air between us. "What?" I asked confused "nothing" Edward chuckled, "its just it's normally my job to push away first I was quite enjoying that" I looked into his eyes and saw the sparkle that was most definitely in mine too. "I was enjoying it too but I didn't want to make you uncomfortable," I admitted casting my eyes to the floor. I did not now whether he was ready to talk about this subject with me yet. "You could never make me uncomfortable maybe a little awkward but never uncomfortable" he called smiling. Aww this boy was soo freaking amazing, was all I could think, "Do you know you the most amazing guy I've ever met?" I told Edward truthfully. "Thanks" he smiled before adding, "We should get to school" of course we had been sat outside all this time. "yeah maybe we should" I turned to get out only to see my door was already flung open and Edward was stood outside it holding his hand out. I took it relishing in the electric current flowing through my body that was caused by physical touch with Edward. I was curious to whether he felt it too. "Edward can you feel that" I asked hoping he new what I was on about. "If you mean the little electric shocks I get when touching you then yes I can feel it" Edward smiled hesitantly. He was probably pondering if that's what I was on about. I smiled at him and replied, "That's good now I know I'm not going crazy" "I love you so much you know I'm the one afraid of physical intimacy and you think you're crazy just because you feel little electric shocks at my touch" Edward snorted. "Yeah but you have an excuse" I muttered under my breath casting my eyes to his feet. "Come on gorgeous I wanna go show off my girlfriend" Edward beamed obviously trying to lighten the mood. At the words girlfriend my face lit up like a December Christmas tree. "That's the smile I fell in love with" Edward chuckled pulling me close and throwing his arm round my shoulder. We walked through the gates and it was obvious that people noticed the new intimacy between Edward and me. "Look at her walking in like she owns him she couldn't get him if she wanted I mean he so obviously drools over jess," Lauren snorted. Something in my head just snapped and I stopped right in front of her pulling Edward to face me. I cast my eye to his lips liking mine in what I hoped was a seductive manner. Edward seemed to catch the drift, his hand flew to cup my cheek, and he bent down to kiss me. My tongue grazed his lower lip asking for entrance, which he swiftly granted. I heard the gasps from my now building audience as our tongues met and began their battle for dominance, which I once again let him claim. Edwards hand instinctively grabbed at my waist pulling me closer to him before settling it on my lower back. My hands flew up to his hair drowning themselves into his thick bronze locks. I knew I should break away and yet I didn't want to and Edward didn't seem to be pushing me away either. So I decided in that instant to deepen the kiss I threw my self-even closer towards him throwing one leg around his waist and his hips thrust closer towards me.

Someone coughed breaking the moment and the kiss. I spun round to see Emmett glaring daggers at Edward "get the fuck off her now!" Emmett yelled protectively. I saw the anger boil in Edwards eyes and then I saw them gleam with excitement. "Or what?" Edward snorted glaring at him back and taking a defensive stance. "Edward, Emmett stop it now!" I yelled grabbing Edwards arm and pulling back so he was forced to stand up straight and slightly behind me. "Emmett, Edward and I are dating and so I believe he has the right to touch me in any which way he wants." I called giving him a stern look. I heard him mutter "over my dead body" but he just nodded his head. "And you Edward have to stop being so freaking violent get over your self will you" I screamed throwing him a menacing look. Emmett was just sticking up for me Edward did not have to go all Rambo action hero on him. Edward threw his hands in the air throwing me my favourite crooked grin. "Ok ok I'm sorry don't shoot" Edward chuckled before turning to Emmett. "I'm sorry I suppose some bad habits die hard" he smiled extending a hand for Emmett to shake. Emmett looked at it for a while before I threw him a "if you don't shake his hand I'll hang you by your balls" glare and then Emmett extended his own hand and shook it firmly. You could tell they were doing the whole who has the most macho handshake thing but I did not mind, it was a start. "You can tell who wears the pants in that relationship" I heard some one laugh and I turned realising we still had an audience. I saw Lauren still stood there glaring. Well at least she now new Edward was MINE not anyone else's. I glared back at her before taking Edwards arm and pulling him threw the crowd towards the school cafeteria. "Want to tell me what that was all about then?" Edward asked his voice betraying the fact he was still angry. "Because that better not have been just to make Emmett jealous because I'm NOT going to be used," Edward bellowed. I turned to him shocked "what, how, No, I didn't even no he was there, Edward I love you, you and only you, I'd never use you to make another_ guy_ jealous" only to mark my territory to the bunch of drooling bitches who are after you. I added in my head. "Well that's good then" Edward smiled pulling me into a hug "but I don't think it's a good idea to kiss like that in school or people might have some live porn on their hands" Edward joked. "Yeah what happened to your fear of physical intimacy?" I asked quietly, a little embarrassed about our passionate embrace. "I don't know it just felt right like I had no past there was only me and you." He replied smiling. "I'm glad I make you feel like that," I told him snuggling into his chest. "Ok so what _**was**_ it all about then?" Edward asked. Oh, shit. "Well umm you see I didn't do it to make Emmett jealous but well Lauren was… well she was bitching and saying how you fancied jess and how I couldn't get you so I was just like marking my territory," I mumbled looking at the floor. Please please please don't hate me. My head pleaded. After a couple of silent minutes, I cast my eyes up to his face. Edward wore an unexpected bemused face. "I don't know how they could ever think they have anything on you but I do know that you didn't need to mark your territory I'm all yours" he chuckled. A wave of relief slammed into my body and a grin spread across my face. "I don't know about that. I mean look at you and then look at me," I countered. "What the hell Isabella you can not be telling me that _you _have insecurities. You're the most beautiful non stereotypical amazing oh and did I saw beautiful girl… no women I've ever met" Edward cooed with a shocked look on his face. I burst into hysterics I mean come on he really must delusional. "What?" Edward asked puzzled. "Oh come on Edward are you serious? Have you seen the girls at our school? Take Alice for starters, she's a little pixie like but she's still stunning," I droned before Edward interrupted me. "Bella no one in this school has anything on you and I do believe she's taken by jasper" he chuckled nudging his head towards the window. I turned to see Alice bobbing along with the blonde-haired guy I'd expected jasper to be. How had I not known this! My head screamed at me. I knew why, it was because I'd been to engrossed in my little world of Edward Cullen I'd been neglecting my friends. _When I say friends I'm talking about the only two friends I have Alice McCarthy and Angela Webber. Mental note: introduce Edward to said friends._ "Bella" Edward grunted waving his hand in front of my eyes. "Sorry I zoned out a bit there" I apologised. "it's okay but in case you didn't hear the bell just went and we've got class" Edward chuckled.

I stalked off to P.E the only though keeping me sane was that Edward would be on the same field and I was hoping to show off my gymnastic skills.

I pulled on the black mini shorts and nearly see through white polo shirt that we called our P.E kit with distaste. I swear everything in this school just screams whore. My cheeks flushed as I ran onto the field my midnight blue bra showing through the skintight thin material of my top. When I saw Edward, I cringed, he took one look at my clothing and his mouth fell open. Oh god he's probably thinking I'm a right slag at this very moment. I involuntarily looked down at the bright material showing through my top. Urgh my head cried and I threw my arms over my chest trying to hid my bra and my steadily hardening nipples as the cold wind nipped at them through my top. My legs were freezing I could feel the goose bumps on them as I jogged round the field in a tight circle around the boys. As I reached Edward, my stomach fluttered with dread. I sped up trying to get past him quickly. A well-muscled arm reached out and grabbed me pulling me to his side. "I absolutely love that colour on you it really is something else but I'd prefer it if you kept your underwear between us and didn't share I with half the rowdy boys in our year. They're all already forming enough of a cue behind me thanks." Edward whispered in my ear and then he did something unexpected, "I sincerely hope these are from the cold" he chuckled running a finger over my hardened nipples. My breath caught in my throat, this really was torture, unbearable bittersweet torture. "you know they could be from you" I told him leaning in so I could whisper it in his ear. Edward shuddered pulling slightly away from me. I glanced up at his face worried I'd gone to far. Edward had two conflicting looks on his face. One was obviously anger but the other was… well it looked kinda excited to me but who knows I'm not really any good at judging expressions.

Realising I was looking at him Edward cleared his face of any trace of anger and surprised me with the blatant look of desire, lust and excitement etched on his face. His eyes smouldered and I felt myself lean instinctively towards him. Oh god I wish he hadn't done that. I resisted the urge to attack him with all my self-discipline, which I knew would come undone as soon as his lips met mine. Edward was leaning in as well and the entire world outside our little bubble disappeared. I body prepared itself for the little electric pulses I was about to receive from the skin-to-skin contact. " Bella Swan, Edward Cullen would you please keep you sexual encounters out of my P.E lessons I don't think either I or anyone here wants to see what that kiss could lead to right now" chuckled Miss Fletcher. She's the most down to earth wonderful kind and understanding teacher I've ever met and she was definitely my favourite by far. However I felt the anger boil for a second at the fact she would just burst violently through my bubble. She was defiantly right though school really was an inappropriate place to act n such feelings as ours…well mine anyway, I had no idea how Edward feels about me. Suddenly I felt my cheeks blush as the realisation of what of what implied. The heat rose from my chest up my neck and hit my face with all its force. Were my needs for Edward really that obvious? Did everyone know my dirty little thoughts? Oh, god I panicked. I knew I probably looked like a tomato at this point but I didn't mind I was too embarrassed to do anything but stare at Edwards perfect amazing chest.

As the realisation hit Edward as well I felt him tense in front of me, his entire body stiffened and before I could comprehend what he was doing he pushed me away before taking two steps backwards. I smiled at him sadly before taking off at a run around the field.

"Alright girls who's up for a little competitive cheer routines?" Miss Fletcher asked. Wow, she really is the most amazing teacher ever; she has just given me the best reason to show off to Edward. "Of course the cheerleaders will be matched with the non cheerleaders so I'll be choosing your groups for you. Miss Fletcher began reading off names and listing them together and I patiently waited for mine to be called. "Jessica Stanley, Sophie Jones. Bella Swan, Angela Webber."

"Yes" I hissed under my breath. I had my best friend and I also knew that she was quite good at gymnastics. Well okay, she can do a handstand and a cartwheel but that's it. I count that as quite good myself especially Angela considering she's just as clumsy as I used to be and that pretty much spells DANGER.

As soon as Angela was ready I volunteered us to show ours first knowing that Edward would watch if I brought some attention to us. I strutted to the middle checking out the corner of my eye to see if he was watching. To my delight he was. In fact he was staring intently. Angela and I carried out our routine effortlessly with me throwing in as many impressive and hopefully sexy flips and tumbles.

"Wow that's going to be something to beat" Miss Fletcher called as we ended our routines. I was not really listening as I inclined my head to see Edwards face and read his reaction. I caught his eye and he slapped his hanging jaw closed. I watched his Adam's apple bob as he gulped before flashing me his dazzling crooked grin." Wow" he mouthed, his perfect cupid bow lips causing tingles down my spine. "There's more on Thursday," I mouthed back smiling back.

Lunch came quickly and Edward and I were on our way to the "golfie" the local nickname for the golf club that served food to high school children at lunch. Edward and I were walking down the path when I caught my foot on a loose stone.

I toppled backwards my annoying long ago banished clumsiness decided it was a good idea to return at this point and my feet slipped from beneath me. I braced my self for the impact but it never came. I realised I was in someone's arms and I squirmed round to see who it was. My eyes met with his black orbs and my body relaxed as I saw I was in Jacob Blacks arms. Thank god it wasn't Mike's my head smiled relieved. A strange growling sound shocked me and I turned in time to see it had escaped Edward's perfect lips. "if you want to keep that pretty little jaw of yours working and not have a repeat performance of last time I'd take your hands off of her, NOW" Edward barked his eyes blistering with hate but you could also see the badly concealed excitement and joy in his eyes. He looked so dangerous at that point, a smug knowing smile plastered on his face. I rolled my eyes trying to ignore the tension in the air. Before I could speak I heard Jacob growl a reply. "And what if I don't take my hands off of her what you going to do? Huh? And don't fool yourself you won't have the chance to a repeat performance." He called with me still in his arms; he pulled me in tighter so I couldn't escape. I tried to catch Edward's eye so mine could silently plea with him to stop this nonsense. As if he knew, that's what I was going to do, Edward turned his head from me focusing his gaze at something behind Jacob. I spun to see what he was looking at, my face connecting with someone's chest I looked up to see Quil another boy from LA Push flanking Jacobs one side. I spun around to face Edward again and saw Embry flanking Jacob's other side. I knew that these boys were all part of the gang that was rival to Edward's. Jacob well actually Jacobs friend Sam's gang saw Edward's as troublemakers (which they quite honestly were) and took it upon themselves to protect the neighbourhood by _preventing_ them robbing or getting up to mischief in La push, basically the two gangs would keep having fights until one of them backed down to the other. It suddenly hit me. It _**was**_ Edward who had beaten Jacob up before. Oh my god what type of guy had I fallen in love with. Was I _that_ type of girl? The one that got beaten by their boyfriend/husband but refused to leave because the guy always _apologised_ afterwards. No I wasn't! I told myself sternly remembering why Edward was like this. It wasn't his fault it was his disgusting repulsive evil monsters of parents. "Jake get of me" I called trying to get away from his arms. "Shh Bella we all know you want me. Not _**Cullen**_ so you can stop pretending." He called pulling me tighter "although I don't blame you its impossible to love a fucked up lunatic drugged up trashy _unwanted_ barstard like that" he sneered. "Not even his parents wanted him."

That was it Edward lunged but Quil and Embry stepped in his way causing Edward to crash of their chests. Edward rebounded off them gracefully throwing his first punch to Embry's jaw. His second punch hit Embry in the cheek causing Embry's head to spin side ways in a slow "you'd see it in a movie" fashion. Blood spurted out his mouth and he threw a punch into Edwards face. Quil had already jumped in and was also throwing punches at Edward. Jacob threw me to the floor and ran into the fight. There were loud audible gasps as Tom Steele and Ben sprinted through the crowd jumping to Edwards defence. Tom jumped in first pulling Quil off of Edward and starting a one on one fight with him. It was obvious Tom had the upper hand as he threw bone-crunching blows to Quil's nose and jaw. As his fist collided with Quil's nose their was a loud popping sound and blood spurted through his nostrils running down his face. I watched in horror my meek screams of "stop" and "don't" drowned by the adrenaline pumped crowd's repetitive shouts of "fight, fight, fight" They were truly enjoying the blood filled event as they acted like vultures to a kill. They pushed and jostled to get a proper look and I forced myself to look at Edward.

An Expression of pure joy and ecstasy was plastered on his face and his smile grew every time his fist connected with something: a jaw/ a nose/ a cheek. His fist flew through the air pulverising Jacobs face. Jacob was coming off worse but he'd obviously gotten in a few good shots as blood poured from a gash above Edwards eye an already bruising cheek bone shone against his pale skin. Edwards lip was bleeding blood trickling from thee corner of his mouth. It was then that I made my decision. If no one else was going to stop this then I would. I bulldozed my way through the crowd, not caring who I knocked out my way and earning a few disgruntled cries and outbursts.

I got through the last barrier of people and into the clearing. "stop please stop Edward stop" I begged sobbing. Edward pushed Jacob away turning to look at me his eyes instantly turning from joy to worry and self-hatred at the sight of me. Jacob took advantage of Edward's moment of distraction and punched him cleanly in the jaw. Edward's jaw moved slightly but not enough to break only enough to be sore in the morning. Reluctantly Edward dropped my gaze and spun carrying on with the fight. I instinctively ran in between them and was knocked flying by Jacob's misplaced arm. "Oi what the hell are you doing Tom yelled running over and offering his hand to me. It was the first time I'd realised that the other two fights had stopped and they had all been stood on the side line not willing to get in between Jake and Edward. I took Tom's hand and he helped me up before making sure I was ok. "I'm fine" I sobbed, "But please just go stop the fight." Tom turned after double-checking I was ok and jumped in front of Edward pushing the two boys apart. "Edward enough Bella needs you can't you see you've upset her enough" Tom said gently defusing the situation. He turned to Jacob "do you want to be so badly messed up you can't play on Thursday? No I don't think so just leave it now ok" Tom's voice was a lot harsher when used towards Jacob; however it was still oddly calming. "Fine" Jacob muttered and with a quick glance stormed off over to Quil and Embry. The crowd had began to dissipate as soon as I'd run into the clearing and there was only a few stragglers left. I saw on the concrete pavement sobbing. All the fear of the situation hitting me at once. I'd never seen Edward in this light before and I was terrified. Tom approached me cautiously. "Hi I'm Tom Steele, you sure you're ok? Edward wants to talk to you is that ok?" I just nodded my head unsure of my ability to speak at this moment. My body convulsed with fear and shock and fresh tears just kept flowing.

Tom motioned for Edward to come over before turning and walking away.

Edward stood a few feet in front of me and his eyes wore a horrified expression. "B…Bella I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to see me like that EVER" he stuttered. I brought my gaze up to his and smiled slightly knowing it didn't reach my eyes. Edward took a step towards me and I involuntarily flinched. Edward expression switched to shame and agony" he stepped back casting his eyes to the floor. "I'm sorry I truly am. Don't worry I understand I wont bother you anymore, just know that I DO love you and I'm sorry that his didn't work out" his voice was soft barely louder then a whisper but you could still hear the barely concealed sobs in his throat. He turned to leave trudging slowly away. "Edward don't go" I called my voice now even. Edward spun on the spot the surprised and almost ran over to me. He stopped once again a few feet away looking at the floor. I rose quietly and strode over to him wrapping my arms round his marble cut chest. "Edward I love you too. I'm just being silly I accepted you for who you are when we got together and I'm not going to let some stupid fight get in the way of our happiness. You told me you were like this so I shouldn't have expected anything different. I'm sorry I know it's not your fault" I mumbled into his chest kissing it softly. "What?" Edward choked, "seriously Bella _you're_ apologising, you really are a silly wonderful beautiful girl I've ever met.

I sobbed into his chest but this time I didn't feel stupid or scared. I sobbed at that moment because I knew at that moment how deeply I had fallen I knew I would never be able to call this off and if he ever did I knew I wouldn't be able to survive. "I love you Edward never leave me ok?" I squeaked. Edwards load musical laugh bellowed out around us "as if I could" he chuckled pulling me tighter. "I'm sorry Bella I promise no I _swear_ I'll never lose my cool around you like that ever again"

"It's ok everything's ok I love you too much to care" I smiled at him kissing him on his cheek. "now lets get back to school"


	7. Chapter 6 Trouble

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that's copyrighted but I do own the characters Tom Steele and Steven Evans so DON'T STEAL BITCHES: P **

**P.S This chapter is dedicated to Tom Steele for his hilarious suggestions and uncanny power to inspire me. Tom I love you lots you're the best friend and brother I could ever wish for, I hope you enjoy your chapter. **

**P.P.S Tom you OWE me A LOT: P (I'm thinking along the lines of lots of chocolate and free reign over your hat :P mwahaha little sisters and their evil ways don't you just love them.)**

It had been a week since the fight and Edward and mine's relationship had gone from strength lately. I felt so relaxed in his presence. It was easy, natural being with him, like breathing. In fact, he is my oxygen I don't think I could live without him, not that I'm willing to try.

I'm such a pussy though. I still hadn't got round to formally introducing him to my friends. I already knew there reactions. Of course, Alice and Angela knew Edward and I were dating and if Alice saw us together, she would shoot me a disdainful look. It's not that Alice is mean its just that she doesn't understand she feels like I'm betraying her some how like I'm doing this on purpose. Alice really didn't like Edward because he and his gang had robbed her fathers store once. Of course their wasn't any proof but the whole damn town knew it was them. Charlie had been after Edward for ages trying to pin the crimes on him and his friends. Since my friends had pretty much disowned me, I was too much of a pouf to confront them, Edward, and I had been hanging out with the gang. I was glad they had accepted me. They were all really nice guys and the all had their own problems to deal with. I'd learnt that they were all pretty much forced into crime by their circumstances. Take Tom Steele for instance he'd started robbing when his mom became seriously ill and he'd taken on the responsibility to care for her and his three sisters. He truly was a genuine lovely guy. He was sweet, honest and cuddly. He reminded me of Emmett but in a more deadly way. It was obvious he could handle himself in a fight. He had dark brown styled hair a chiselled and defined jaw, his nose looked like it had been bust a few times but a guess that's what you get for living a life like his. Tom had broad muscled shoulders and was obviously strong. He was generally kind and caring always putting others before him. However it was obvious if you messed with someone he loved you were for lack of a better phrase fucked especially if you messed with his family. He was overly protective of his sisters especially the youngest one but you knew it was only because he wanted more for them he wanted them to have a better life then he had. It was obvious why h would be very popular with the girls, he was outing going, friendly and easy to get along with he was also an outstanding gentlemen always going out his way to make me comfortable and make sure I was fine. He was good looking but he was defiantly not my type. Mainly because he was one of the first people, I had come across who could actually kick my arse at gymnastics. He was _really_ good at it and surprisingly modest when it came to it. He'd been messing round with Ben and Eric by running up walls and back flipping over their heads and my jaw had dropped in awe. "Tom wow your amazing that's really good" I'd told him and he'd only rubbed the back off his neck and looked at the floor muttering an "I'm ok I suppose" back to me, being honest I was totally shocked that he could be like that. As far as I could tell this guy was pretty much amazing at everything and yet he'd remained modest instead of becoming a cocky arsehole like most boys would have.

Tom Steele was just one of the guys who I was totally awed by. Their was also the 'new guy' Steven Evans. Steven was Ben's cousin and was due to take over the 'business' when Ben left in a couple of months for college. Steven was already a strong character in the group and respected by many. Tom and him had become strong friends and they were certainly a duo to contend with. Their strengths and weaknesses complemented each other and they were certainly entertaining to watch together with their little competitions and bets between each other. Steven had black hair and tanned skin he was cocky but in a comforting, funny way. He was slightly annoying sometimes but his charming wit and compassion made it hard to stay angry with him, he always ended up making you laugh even if you were in the worst of moods. Tom and Steven were the ultimate girls dream guys however they were obviously nothing compared to Edward**. (A/N Tom please don't shoot it has to be said I'm sorry :P ) **

I caught Edward's eye and I was suddenly pulled back down to earth from my thoughts. I glanced around me scanning the scene. We were with all of the boys in our usual spot on the fosse (field between school and golfie). Edward was stood smoking with Ben and Eric whilst Steven and Tom were over to the left having a little dance off. It was hilarious to watch the concentration on their faces as they got in each other's personal spaces dancing as 'in your face' as possible. I let out a soft chuckle wondering which one would kick off if they didn't win. Joe Taylor was the unlucky person judging and I felt sorry for him. I didn't know enough about dancing to know who was winning but from the pleased smile on Tom's face I guessed it was him. "You ok Bella?" Edward asked suddenly beside me. I still didn't understand why he never smelt or _tasted_ like fags after he'd just had one. I'd asked him once but he'd told me he didn't even realise that he didn't so we both had no idea. "I'm fine I was just thinking about all my new found friends," I told him a smile on my face. Edward and I had become so much more relaxed with each other now that I never worried about how he would react when I touched him anymore. I knew his limits as long as we didn't go past the whole kissing rule then he was perfectly fine with _us. _I'd lost control a few times quite literally throwing myself at him but he'd always just push me away gently giving me a soft yet stern look and so far I'd always got the hint. So far we hadn't had any major problems in our relationships. We'd had the things like the fight and little misunderstandings or mistakes like that but nothing that had ever really jeopardised our relationship so far. _Touch wood_. My mind screamed and my hand sot out instantly touching the nearby wooden fence. Edward gave me a puzzled look so I decided to explain. "I was just touching wood to ward of any bad luck," I told him and he gave me my favourite crooked smile. Edward was used to my little superstitions like saluting to magpies and saying "good morning/afternoon/evening Mr Magpie to it. He'd once told me it was one of the little things that made him love me more and so every time I carried out one of my silly superstitions a small cheesy smile always crept across my face. "Hmm you never cease to amaze me Bella," he whispered in my ear kissing the side of my neck. My body tingled at his touch and the once little electrics shocks exploded like fireworks beneath my skin. "I love you too" I muttered turning to face him. Our lips met briefly as we'd long ago decided that school wasn't exactly the place for overly intimate PDA's which were always caused when our kiss deepened too much. "Bella you wanna skive next lesson?" Ben called cheerfully "it's about time you started to join in on our activities considering your one of the family now" he chuckled. I turned my head to Edward judging his expression. Edward looked annoyed but I couldn't help noticing the slight smirk on his face and lightness in his eyes. "what do you think Edward?" I asked him softly, his eyes met mine and he opened his mouth to say something before snapping it shut. He was thinking things through carefully, you could practically see the cogs in his brain spinning at full speed. "Is it really a good idea we don't want to pressure you into anything" Edward finally said shooting a pointed look at Ben who just grinned at Edward back. "Come on Bella what's one little lesson going to hurt? It won't be any fun without you." Eric joined in. Edward gave him an 'I'm seriously going to kill you' look at the turned back to look at me. He took my face between his hands and stared into my eyes intently. You could hear the scoffs and wolf whistles in the background but at his touch they seemed a million miles away. My heart throbbed seemingly wanting to burst right through my chest. "Bella _please_ don't do any thing _you_ don't want to do. You most defiantly don't have to come, _especially_ if you're only coming for me." Edward whispered, his lips grazing my earlobe. I pouted slightly; I got the distinct feeling that Edward didn't want me to come. "I _want_ to go" I told Edward firmly gazing stubbornly in his eyes. "Great it's settled then! Come on Bells lets go." Eric said excitedly. Edward glared at him with a dangerous smirk on his face. "Eric we all know how you feel bout Bella but _per- lease _put the tent in you pants away. It's not only embarrassing for you but for Bella and the rest of us as well." Ben was smirking and I unintentionally glanced down at Eric's trousers. It was true as his erection was quite obvious. I started to blush and my ears caught the sound of a growl escaping Edwards tightly set lips. My mind began pondering what kind of things he'd been thinking about me to get him aroused from such an average conversation. I thought of all _my_ naughty fantasies about _Edward_ and my unavoidable blush deepened probably turning me a beet red colour. Eric looked really embarrassed and I automatically felt sorry for him. I mean how would I feel if someone told Edwards about my fantasies while I was stood their, it would be mortifying. I smiled slightly and the blush left Eric's face instantly, He beamed back. I felt an arm snake round my waist pulling me into his chest.

I pressed as tightly as possible into Edward's side. The feeling of his hard defined chest pushed against my breasts squishing them slightly was wonderful. I revelled in it loving every minute.

That was until I heard Edwards velveteen voice let out a deadly sound, "don't even _think_ about it, Ok!" he said looking at Eric, who was still grinning from ear to ear.

Edward's voice was husky and seductive when he spoke like that. I was ashamed to admit it but the sound turned me on a little bit, it was so protective and deadly. I knew it was inappropriate to think like that, considering Edward's past. I couldn't stop myself though, I was the _definition_ of a hormone crazed teen. I probably put most teenage boys to shame. It didn't help that I had a free house for the weekend, I was seriously considering throwing a house party just so I could get Edward drunk and then trick him into relieving some of my sexual frustration. I knew I'd never do it but the mental images had allowed me to relieve some of the tension by taking matters into my own _hands_.

"We going then or what bells a boo?" Edward whispered in my ear using my father's nickname for me. Edwards's voice was back to its musical velveteen qualities making me jump and drawing me out of my daydream/ fantasies. Oh god how long had I been stood their fantasising? Oh my how embarrassing. I blushed slightly pulling myself into Edward's chest before quietly squeaking, "Yeah lets go." Edward chuckled and we set off.

We were at the local park now. The boys standing round swigging out of beer cans that they ad robbed earlier. Edward and I sat on the swings angled slightly so we were facing each other. I was slightly worried about how much skin I was showing as my Burberry skirt rode up a little bit. It was mid thigh and very similar to the one Lindsey Lohan wears in mean girls. It was really too cold for a skirt today but I'd stupidly convinced myself that Edward would appreciate it at 7:00 am this morning. Oh well who thinks straight a seven in the morning anyway?

My white vest top and beige quarter cardigan didn't help much either and I felt the goose bumps rise on my legs and arms. Fuck the cold this outfits for Edward I told myself firmly and forced the shiver out of my system.

"chuck me one" Edward called to Steven, who was holding one of the pack of ten they had stolen. Steven laughed before launching a beer carelessly watching as it shook up in the air.

Edward aught the beer and opened it after a minute facing it away from us.

I decide it was time I embraced my inner rebellious teenager and enjoy myself thoroughly. I mean I was already mooching off school what could a couple of drinks hurt. I asked myself._ Only your liver_ the clever side of my brain sneered. **Fuck, you bitch.** My rebellious side of the brain replied. I decided to ignore the clever side much to its dismay. I had already disowned that side when I'd decided to get to know Edward anyway. "Pass me one" I called to Steven trying my best to sound nonchalant. Edward nearly choked and his eyes widened in horror. "No Bella don't be stupid," he spluttered. I silenced him what I hoped was a deadly look and turned back to Steven. "you going to give me one then or not?" I asked slightly annoyed. Steven just stood their eyeing Edward gauging his reaction. He would obviously know about Edward's violent outburst by no and probably didn't want to be on the receiving end of one. "That's it Bella my girl you truly are one of us" Ben called from a bench in the corner, "chuck he a drink then Steve," he commanded not even bothered about Edward's reaction. As soon as he said that, everyone broke out of their daze and Steven went to pull a can out of the plastic binder. "don't be stupid she won't want a beer look at her she's way too feminine to drink one of them" Tom called eyeing the beers, "Here I got you these" he said pulling a pack of four WKD blue, bottles out of his school bag.

Tom passed me the glass bottle just smiling at Edward as he passed him. They would definitely be even matched in a fight against Each other. Edward was full of anger and had the speed and strength, where Tom had the technique, knowledge and equal strength. Edward had a height advantage standing at six foot one while Tom stood at five, eight five, nine. It would be a exciting fight if it happened but one I _**really**_ didn't want to.

Luckily, Edward didn't challenge Tom he just sat there nursing his beer obviously concentrating on reeling his rage in. I took the bottle off tom and looked down at the metal cap confused. How was I meant to drink it? Tom noticed my dilemma and chuckled taking the drink back off me and popping the metal cap off with his teeth. "ouch that got to hurt" I whispered to myself.

I took a large swig not really sure if I'd like it but wanting to look like I knew what I was doing, like I did this all the time. I smiled at refreshing taste it was for lack of a better word 'yummy'. Out of my perpetual vision, I saw Edward look up slightly and smile. I turned to him giving him a chastise peck on the cheek, his smile widening into a grin. "I'm sorry Bella I just feel like I'm dragging you down to my level and you deserve so much more," he whispered not meeting my eyes. "Shh don't ruin it I'm having too much fun. Plus these drinks are ace!" I joked grinning back at him. He looked so relieved when he met my eyes that I couldn't help but lean into him. "Kiss Me," I whispered. Edward's lips met mine but instead of the soft gentle touches I was used to, I felt hard urgent passionate kisses that made my lips swell from the rough contact, his lips welded with mine fervently in open mouths kisses our tongues binding together. Before I realised what I was doing, I was straddling his lap my hips ground as tightly as possible to his own. My fingers laced through his thick tousled 'sex hair.' It really did look like he'd just climbed out of bed after just having a **Very** hot romp. I imagined what his hair would look like if he had just climbed out of bed, preferably with me. I felt my nipples harden against his prominent muscled chest and this time it had** nothing** to do with the cold. "Bella we _have_ to stop **now**" Edward muttered, pulling his hands back from their resident positions on each cheek of my butt. I groaned at the loss of contact and reluctantly pulled away from Edward's lips. I looked around finally remembering we had company and blushed slightly. They were gawking at us mouths agape. When they realised we had stopped they all erupted into bellowed laughter. "wow that was pretty hot" Ben stuttered through his hysterics. "we should of got Cullen a girlfriend sooner" Tom added in laughing. "damn right I thought we were going to have so free live porn" Joe chuckled. My face erupted into the darkest red you've ever seen, burning with embarrassment. Edward flinched but for once he didn't push me away instead he pulled me tighter into his chest in a possessive fashion grinning. As he did so my hips ground into his a bit more by accident and I froze. It was suddenly obvious to me that Edward had _enjoyed_ our little encounter as much as I had. I could feel newly dubbed 'Eddied jr' standing to attention. I smiled and relief washed over me I was glad that I affected Edward physically as much as he affected me, I had been worried for a while that he wasn't interested in my body in _that_ way. Edward stifled a little groan as the crotch of my panties caught the tip of his cock through his jeans as I hopped off his lap. "So guys what we going to do then? I don't see the point in going back to school and its kind of boring sitting in the park all day," I said grinning at them and pushing my embarrassment away. "I bet it is" someone coughed. I just glared at all of them. "Come on boys I know you do more the hang round the park all day so whatever it is count me in!" I said excitedly. "Bella I don't think it's a good idea I mean our idea of fun doesn't really follow the rules," Tom told me holding my gaze. "Pfft just because my dads chief of police doesn't mean I'm a _good girl_" I said in a seductive voice, towards Edward. Edward smiled at me understanding the double agenda in my voice and grabbing my hand. "Come on Bells" he said dragging me out the gate at a brisk walk. I didn't have turn to know the others would follow. "Where to?" Tom asked, "I don't know how about we go to McCarthy's and play robbers bluff?" Eric suggested. My stomach clenched, "No not McCarthy's Bella's friends with Emmett and Alice. How about Newton's" Edward suggested. "Yeah sure" they all mumbled an agreement. "What's robbers bluff?" I asked Edward quietly. Edward chuckled. "It's where you go somewhere and you rob as much stuff as possible in front of the cashier/ employees without getting detected," he told me. "You can sit this one out" he added nodding to the bench outside the store. "No" I said firmly "let me try"

"Bella seriously you should sit this one out. Your dad is chief of police he'll kill you if he finds out" Edward said a stubborn tone in his voice. I couldn't help but laugh, him stubborn. Pfft, I am the **queen** of stubborn. "Just because you think I'll beat you" I said defiantly before pushing my way past him and following the others into the store. I glanced at the cashier, she was a badly died bleach blonde with dark roots protruding from he scalp. She had her legs crossed and placed on top of the desk and she was chatting away to someone on the phone whilst chewing gum. I calmed myself, reasoning that if she didn't even notice our presence in the store then she could catch us stealing. I walked into one of the aisle and was about to reach for something when I heard rap music blast out of speakers some where in the shop. Eric ran past me stopping only quickly to grab something and explain. "That's the signal you have to make as much racket and bring as much attention to yourself as possible. The main object of the game is to out run the police." He said quickly. "But Edward said it was without getting caught" I stuttered suddenly shitting a brick. What if my dad caught us? "Go Bella Move" Eric yelled pushing me. I ran round the shop grabbing things and just shoving them in my pockets. After a few minutes the fear of being caught was replaced by the adrenaline rush it gave me and I was seriously enjoying myself.

I was running over to Edward when I heard them, police sirens blasting away. I saw them out the window and immediately recognised my dad's car. "Shit" I called beginning to panic. "Fuck the police, run" I heard Ben call and a flurry of faces past me as the boys ran, stumbling over each other to get out. I ran out the door seeing the other boys' miles ahead of me. My legs were already getting tired as I heard the officers give chase. I could hear my dad's heavy breathing a little way behind me. Thank the lord he hasn't recognised me. I thought still running. "I'll grab the girl" I heard an officer yell inches behind me. Oh shit I thought as I begged my legs to speed up. Just as I felt a hand gram my arm I saw Edward flash in between its owner and me. Edward had launched himself at the officer giving me chance to escape. "Run B…aby run." Edward yelled stopping himself from saying Bella. I could hear my father's ecstatic cry as the officer who was behind me yelled, "We got Cullen." As soon as I was a safe distance away and hidden out of view I span round to see how Edward was. I wanted to cry as I saw them dragging a struggling Edward to his feet and pulling him towards the car. I didn't know how he did it but Edward eyes suddenly met mine as if he knew where I was all along and he threw me a reassuring smile, finally relaxing and letting them take him away. They roughly pushed him into one of the police cabs and drove away. "Shh its okay they have no proof it was him so they can't charge him," Tom said reassuringly. "Yes they do what about all the stuff he robbed," I shrieked dropping my own goodies onto the floor. "don't worry he dropped them before he went back for you." He said stroking my arm in soothing circles. "What?" I asked confused. "He put his stuff down over there before he ran back to save you from P.C dickhead." Tom explained again. It was then that I realised Edward had gone back for me, he could of gotten away Scot free yet he came back for me, to stop me getting into trouble. Guilt washed all over me and I turned to Tom "we have to help, it's not fair it's all my fault Tom we have to help him" I panicked "Shh Bella I'm sure Edward would much rather have you safe and out of trouble" Tom reasoned leading me towards the others. I could hear them laughing, they thought it was funny, Edward was just dragged to the police station getting in god knows how much trouble and they were laughing. As Tom and I walked into the semi-circle they had formed in the clearing of the woods the laughing ceased. Everyone turned to look at me and Ben smiled and patted the log beside him. "hey Bella did you enjoy yourself then?" he smiled. How the hell could he think I had just had a good time. "No" I snorted glaring at him. Recognition flashed across his face and he smiled again. "Aww come on Bells don't worry it happens all the time he'll get out of it we all always do." he chuckled smiling. I relaxed slightly at how convinced he was. "So what do we do know?" I asked, what the hell was I meant to do know? Edward was sitting in the police station, I couldn't go back to school and I couldn't go home so where did we go now. "Well Edward will probably turn up at my house so we could go there my mum will probably too drunk to notice us anyway, it past midday so she's likely to be passed out by now." Ben said standing up. Everyone else stood up and we followed Ben to his house.

We reached Bens house and followed him in to his living room. A short woman with brown spiky hair was fast asleep on the sofa a bottle of Jack Daniels at her feet. With a snort the woman woke up shooting into a sitting position as she saw her _guests_, "it's alright mum me and my friends are just gunna chill at our house for awhile you should go to bed." He said going to her side and practically lifting her up the stairs. "Help yourself to whatever you want" Ben called down the stairs. Eric and Joe flopped on the seats as if it was their home and Tom grabbed a pack of nachos from a cupboard in the kitchen. They all sat on the sofa, slouching around and eating the chips.

Ben came down stairs with a lighter and something white in his hand. My stomach flipped, I hope that isn't what I think it is. "W…what's that?" I stuttered Eric, Ben and Joe just looked at each other. "It's a spliff stupid" Ben Joe chuckled. "A what?" I mumbled, "You know a biff, spliff, joint, blunt whatever you want to call it, it's all the same" Tom added, "its weed Bella" Steven finally told me. So it was what I thought I was. My mind started panicking. I knew they did it but they weren't going to smoke it in front of me where they.

The door flew open and Edward came storming in looking dishevelled and sexier then ever. He had a worried expression on his face, which immediately evaporated when he saw me. He grabbed me and swung me around in his arms "thank god you're ok" he said kissing me gently on the cheek. You're worried about me. Fucking hell Edward, _you're_ the one who just got arrested and you're worrying about me." I cried. Edward just stood their rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah well they almost caught you and well your father was their and stuff, I thought it might have well… scared or worried you or summing" he said looking at the floor. "Well she was planning on a prison break but we convinced her against it" Tom chuckled. I blushed slightly feeling embarrassed by my stupid suggestion. "What I was worried I mean it was my fault they caught you n'all," I mumbled. "don't worry about it they didn't have anything on me so they had no choice but to let me go, I would have been here earlier but Carlisle insisted on giving me _the speech_" Edward announced. They all looked at him knowingly when he said _the speech._ "What speech?" I asked feeling out of the loop. Joe began laughing as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and Edward glared at him. "This is the speech," said Edward clearing his throat and imitating Carlisle's voice. "Edward how could you do this to me? To our family? We had the decency to take you in and deal with your behaviour and all we've done is support you but there our limitations to how much we can deal with and how much we can put down to your past but sometimes I think you go over the top." Edward finished, smiling at me. I smiled back thinking of how it reminded me off the lectures Charlie gave me. Shit Charlie! "Shit what time is it?" I exclaimed, "half four why?" Eric replied quickly a puzzled look on his face. "School finished 1 hour ago Charlie will be home soon to gloat about work." I yelled gathering my bag and shoes. "Here" I said pulling out the stuff, I stole which I'd crammed back in my bag when we had made our way to bens earlier, and dumping it on the sofa. "What the fuck, how the hell did you get that much?" Ben exclaimed, "I don't know but it's yours I've got to go" I called running out of his front door. "I was half way down the street when Edward caught up with me. "don't be stupid Bella I'll drive you" He told me grabbing me by the arm and leading me towards his car. I knew I was being stupid and irrationally freaking out but it was the first time I had done anything like this and I was scared I was going to get into trouble. "I'm sorry Edward but I…well it sounds stupid" I stopped myself embarrassed by the fact that I was scared about being caught. "Let me guess you're scared of getting caught?" Edward said stroking my arm. I looked up at him a guilty look on my face. "Yeah" I admitted ashamed by my innocence, most people my age probably thought skiving of school was nothing but I was quaking in my boots even before the police chase happened. " don't be ashamed hey it still scares most of us, during the chase today I was scared shitless, all I wanted to do was get out of their" Edward admitted pulling me into his side. "Then why did you save me, why didn't you just keep running?" I asked, "Are you for real Bella? Seriously haven't you realised by now that I'm deeply, madly and irrevocably in love with you?" Edward asked pulling over and kissing me. The kiss broke only because I was gasping for breath. "Well I suppose that's enough proof" I chuckled "now take me home **boyfriend**" I laughed. Edward suddenly looked nervous, "What?" I asked looking at him confused, "Well Bella do you feel the same?" Edward asked his voice cracking slightly and he shifted about nervously. I couldn't help myself the hysterical giggles escaped my lips before I could stop them. "Are you serious? Of course I feel the same you big strong amazing wonderful dummy," I laughed punching his arm gently. We were at my house now and luckily Charlie's police cab wasn't in the drive way. "I'll see you tomorrow love you," I said stepping out of the car and kissing him swiftly on the cheek. I hurried into the house waving him goodbye and readying myself for Charlie's ecstatic boasts about how he caught Edward Cullen.


	8. Chapter 7

I placed the steak and mash on the table. And I felt my skirt ride up slightly. "Shit" I muttered under my breath. I was still wearing the clothes I had on earlier. What a way to tell Charlie you are guilty. You might as well wear a flashing neon sign above you head saying it was me it was me. I told myself running upstairs to be changed.

I had just slipped into my sweats when I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up at the house. I ran down stairs and flopped on the couch pulling my well-worn copy of Jane Eyre off the coffee table. I flipped to the page and started reading just as Charlie walked in. " Hey dad I've been waiting for you, dinners on the table" I called putting my book down. "Hey bells a boo how was school?" Charlie asked happily. "Fine why" I replied feeling nervous. "No reason" Charlie called back. Oh shit he knew, I could tell by the tone of his voice he knew. I started to panic, my throat throbbed and I could feel a lump building in it. "It's just I got a call from your school today" Charlie added giving me a knowing look. "Apparently you didn't show up after lunch." SHIT "oh yeah I didn't feel well I was going to call you but I thought you'd probably busy with work and stuff" I lied cringing. I really wished I could lie, he probably saw straight through my terrible façade. "It's funny you should say that, we caught Edward Cullen today he was robbing Newton's with his _friends_. They skived off school after lunch as well," he said. SHIT HE KNEW HE KNEW! My head screamed and I started to fidget under the stress. Pull yourself together Bella, I commanded and I put on my best poker face. "Come on dad you don't seriously think _I_ had any thing to do with it do you?" I asked my voice straining to keep even. Charlie looked at me for a long moment before smiling. "Yeah I know I'm sorry Bells a boo I should have known better. It's just they had this girl with them and from a distance she looked a bit like you, I know now it can't have been you. I should of realised anyway there's NO way you'd ever wear an out fit like she had on it was seriously _skimpy." _he said laughing at the memory of _my _outfit. I hadn't realised it was _that_ bad. "Poor Carlisle though Edwards one piece of work he really is, I mean i know he's had a difficult upbringing and all but he doesn't need to treat Carlisle and Esme like he does. They are lovely caring people and they've done that boy a world of good by adopting him and now look how he repays them." Charlie stopped abruptly and looked as if he thought he'd said too much. I tried to think through what he'd just said and find out what it was but I couldn't find anything I didn't already know. That's it, I thought when I realised he still thought I didn't know he was adopted. "don't worry dad I already knew he was adopted" I told him and he looked relieved. The relieved look was quickly replaced with a puzzled and doubtful look on his face. "How do you know that?" he snapped. "Alice told me, you know her brothers going out with Rosalie so we know through her" I lied quickly. It worried me that I was finding it so easy to lie know, it was wrong and as soon as I didn't have to I would stop lying to Charlie, I promised myself. "you know their considering kicking Edward out" Charlie stated looking slightly gleeful he was probably happy at that idea it would be one down five to go for him. "Aww that's sad that they have to resort to that" I said quickly trying to sound nonchalant whilst fighting off the tears. "Dad I'm still feeling ill can I go to bed please?" I asked quickly as I formulated a plan in my head. Charlie cringed he hated it when I felt sick because he didn't know how to look after me. "I'll be fine dad it's probably just a stomach bug, I'm sure I'll be able to sleep it off, night" I stood up forcing my self to do it slowly and walked towards the stairs clutching my stomach. When I was out of sight, I bounded up the rest of the stairs and ran into my room. I pulled on black jeans, a black top, tied my hair up and locked my door. I opened my window trying not to look at the drop below, leaning out I took hold of the nearest branch and swung myself into the tree. I climbed down as fast as I could letting myself drop when I reached about a meter from the bottom. I ran the back way avoiding the roads, I was glad I knew where I was going.

I finally let up on my protesting legs as I reached the outside of Edwards's house. I crawled round the back to where I knew Edward's window was situated. I grabbed a clump of mud and threw it at his window, praying to god he was in his room. After about the third clump of mud Edward finally came to the window his eyes were tight and his lips were pulled back in a grimance, he looked utterly furious. "Psst Edward it's me don't shoot" I called in a loud whisper. Edward looked down and a smile crept across his face. "Hey Bella what you doing here he smiled, opening his window as wide as possible.

The next thing I knew he'd leapt from this window, I flinched surely he was going to break a leg from that distance. As Edward's, feet hit the floor he threw himself into a forward roll. "What did you do that for?" I asked confused. "It softens the landing" he smiled. "It's a bit late for the prison break" he laughed eyeing my dark clothes and tightly pulled back hair. "Yeah well I need to talk to you," I told him seriously. "About what?" Edward panicked. " well my dad spoke to your Carlisle today n well Carlisle told him that they might be kicking you out" as the last words left my lips I began to sob. I couldn't lose him not now not ever. "Shh Bella its okay if he does I'll just have to stay with one of the boys. It'll be okay I promise," he whispered wiping the steady flowing tears away with his thumb. I leaned into his hand, "you know I feel like such an idiot, all I ever do is cry around you, you must think I'm such a baby," I moaned trying to calm my heaving chest as it billowed out the sobs. Edward snorted before lifting my chin so that I was staring into is eyes. "Hmm I think it would be a little bit perverted if I thought about you as a baby" Edward joked, he shuddered a little and a felt bad for bringing the subject up. Edward probably didn't want to think about any of that and here I was bringing it up. "Sorry" I whispered half hoping he wouldn't hear me. "For what?" Edwards asked suddenly turning to face me. "For well… you know bringing _**the subject**_ up." I said softly. Edward laughed, I was shocked by his reaction and so I froze, staring wide-eyed at him. "Bella it's not as touchy a subject as you might think. I went through two years of having to constantly talk about it to loads of random strangers, I think I can handle you mentioning something that leads to a thought that leads to something that happened in my past. Bella you've got to stop being so hard on yourself, Seriously Bells you can do no wrong in my eyes so stop worrying about hurting my feelings and tiptoeing around on egg shells ok? I promise I won't bite."

"I'm sorry I just don't want to scare you off" I admitted feeling guilty for some unknown reason. "Bella my love I think it's slightly impossible for you to scare me off now" he assured me and for a slight moment I thought of acting on my fantasies. If I couldn't scare him off then what was the harm?, The stupid part of my brain reasoned. However, the only part of my brain that I listened to, The VERY large part that was irrevocably in love with Edward spoke up and told me how bad of an idea it was. "Want to go for a walk or do you want to come in?" Edward asked eyeing his bedroom window. "Umm I think going for a walk will be best" I admitted eyeing the empty space where I imagined a tall tree would be best situated to help us back into his room.

We had subconsciously made our way to the park and Edward sat down pulling me next to him. "You know Bells it sounds stupid and I know I'm probably ahead of myself since we have only known each other for a few weeks but I really do love you, I can't imagine my life without, I really can't" Edward admitted, my heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest at the words _love you_. It felt like I'd just one the lottery, no it was more then that because even if I won 100 billion pounds it would still be nothing compared to him. _Edward Cullen._ _My_ Edward Cullen.

Edward suddenly changed the conversation looking uncomfortable about his little speech. "So what did your dad say when he got home?" Edward asked actually sounding interested. "Um well he was kinda of suspicious, he knew I was off school, but then he decided that I wasn't the type of girl to go near a guy_ like_ you," I laughed thinking of the irony of it. I was _in love_ with Edward and yet my dad thought that I would be repulsed by him" staying clear of Edward Cullen was not something I was planning on. Edward's face tightened and his expression was set, he looked serious. "Bella we can't do this again, ever" he said his voice was laced with an unknown tone. "W…What!" I screamed, confused. I didn't understand. Why didn't he want to be alone with me? Edward took one look at my panicked face and decided to explain. "Bella you're never doing such a stupid thing like that with us ever again, I nearly got you caught by your dad, I can't believe I was that stupid, how could I have let this happen." Edward rambled on to himself for a little bit longer before looking at me. I met his eyes knowing mine were calm now that I knew that Edward was only worried about me. "Don't be stupid Edward. I had fun and I'm not worried about Charlie he's going to have to find out we are dating soon anyway," I explained truthfully. I was going to have to tell him because I had every intention of spending the rest of my life with Edward as long as he would let me. "What do you mean he's going to have to find out?" Edward asked, his eyebrows were knotted together in a puzzled expression. It had to be the most adorable thing I had ever seen. "well Edward I don't want to hide forever, were going to have to tell him soon anyway, I've met your parents so you should meet mine, I'm surprised Esme and Carlisle haven't told him yet themselves."

"But he won't let you see me" Edward protested obviously worried.

"Nothing Charlie does could ever stop me from seeing you Edward you have to understand that." I told him firmly.

I placed my hand on top of his and leaned into his chest. It was getting cold out now and I was beginning to shiver.

"You should go home, your cold," Edward said rubbing my arm to create friction and warm me up. My mind suddenly jumped to a different activity that could warm me up. No! I told my head firmly.

"I'm ok honest" I replied, however my chattering teeth kinda of gave me away. I was tired to and as I stood up, I noticed just how dark it had become. I yawned involuntarily and leaned back into Edward resting all my weight on his chest. Edward's arms snaked around my waist and he pulled me tighter into his chest before slinging me into his arms and cradling me to his chest. "Don't! I weigh a tonne," I complained but his warm muscled chest was too inviting and I buried my face into his shirt. He smelt amazing a mixture of Ultra violet aftershave and a scent that was all Edwards. I inhaled sharply pulling all of his scent into my nostrils, allowing it to linger there for a while.

I must have drifted off to sleep because I woke to a jolt as Edward tried his best to put me down smoothly on my bed. What? how did he get in my house? I threw him a puzzled look. "I knew my burglary skills would come in handy some time" Edward joked pulling away from me as he placed me on the bed. "No seriously how did you get in?" I hissed quietly, I was kind of freaked if Edward could break in then who else could. "I used your back door you should really remember to lock that," He answered honestly. "Oh" I mouthed my mouth falling open as I realised that in the entire time I'd lived here I'd never known Charlie or I to ever lock our back door. "Wait did you carry me all the way here?" I asked shocked as I realised that I would have awoken if he'd put me down any where else. "Yeah I did why?" Edward replied, "Does it bother you?"

"No but how? I weight like 9 stone and the parks like two miles away." I stammered confused.

"Yeah but have you seen these muscles?" Edward joked flexing his arms. I had to admit his biceps were huge, although unlike on some people they didn't look oversized or steroid riddled. "Yeah we all know, now put them away you show off" I joked. "How did you get past my dad?" I asked quietly.

"It's quite easy really he's a real deep sleeper" Edward replied unfazed.

"And what is this 20 questions or what?" Edward added smiling.

"Yeah something like that" I sighed stifling a yawn.

"Shh you're tired I'll leave you to sleep now, good night Bella my love."

Edward turned to go and I reached out for him sitting up on the bed. "No stay _please_" I pleaded, "just until I fall asleep." I was forgetting the risk of Charlie catching him; I could honestly say that I didn't at that moment care. All I wanted was to be with Edward. Truth be told I hated every minute I was away from him. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea," Edward said nervously, he probably thought I was going to try something on. "Please I don't know if I'll be able to sleep if your tonight if your not with me." I admitted. "I'll stay till you fall asleep then I'll go home ok" Edward agreed and went to sit on my dressing table. I caught his eyes, holding his gaze and patted the bed beside me. I knew I was pushing my luck, but I didn't care at that point, Edward didn't seem annoyed, just nervous and so I didn't mind pushing my luck slightly. I pulled the blanket back and was about to hop in when Edward coughed eyeing my peculiarly. I looked down suddenly realising that I was still in my jeans. "Shit" I muttered under my breath, "um Edward would you mind diverting your gaze for a second" I squeaked, feeling my face heat. Edward chuckled softly before turning his back to me. I ran over to my draws and pulled out my pyjama shorts and scruffy vest top I wore to bed, feeling myself get more and more embarrassed. "Are you decent?" Edward asked as I walked over to my bed. "Yeah…ish" I mumbled feeling embarrassed. I hurried over to my bed hoping Edward wouldn't spot what I was wearing. I didn't have a chance, it seemed like I'd lucked out when Edward decided he liked me as much as I liked him. Edward stood staring at me while I crawled into bed and buried myself in the covers. "What?" I asked quickly embarrassment lacing my voice so I sounded childish and insecure. "Well…um you look well…" Edward stuttered

"Stupid" I finished for him.

"No I was going to say pretty" Edward called his velvet voice sounding soothing. I patted the space next to me once again. "Come on I don't bite! And don't worry you can just sit with me. I don't expect you to climb in the covers with me" I assured him.

Edward rolled his eyes before walking over and squeezing on my single bed. "just until you fall asleep" Edward said sounding as if he was trying to convince himself more then he was trying to convince me. "Till I fall asleep," I agreed. Falling asleep way too quickly for my own liking.

I woke up to an empty bed. I wasn't surprised just slightly disappointed. I got dressed slowly mulling over what I wanted to wear. I settled on a pair of jeans and a red and black Abercrombie t-shirt. I slipped on my trainers and ran out the door. Charlie was already gone so I didn't have to worry about him. Edward wasn't at his usual spot, assuming he was running late I decided to wait for him.

The bus arrived and I still hadn't seen hide or hair of Edward. I climbed on the bus, giving him my dinner money because I hadn't grabbed any expecting Edward to be picking me up.

Edward was a no show the whole day and I started to get worried. "Tom where's Edward?" I called, when I saw him walking to his car. "Bella don't you know? Carlisle kicked him out last night, apparently he turned up at the house at midnight after sneaking out, he refused to tell Carlisle where he was and it was just the last straw for Carlisle." Tom explained. "W…What?" I said hot tears stinging my eyes, before he could answer I was running, I didn't know where I was going but I just followed my feet. I was pretty sure I knew who they were headed for."

I didn't have time to worry about anything, not even the fact that my dad's cruiser was parked neatly outside the big white house. I didn't have time for formalities, I threw open the front door barely taking in the shocked faces of the occupants of the front room. "where's Edward" I yelled at the top of my lungs drawing every ones attention to me. the tears were streaming uncontrollably down my face. "Bella…" Charlie started but I cut him off with another shout. "Carlisle where the hell is Edward" I screamed. "Bella will no disrespect but I don't think this has anything to do with you" Carlisle called softly. I snorted not caring how rude I seemed. "Funnily enough but it has _everything_ to do with me," I yelled. I knew my tone was very disrespectful but frankly, I didn't care. "Because he was with me, last night and probably every other time he's snuck off," I continued. Rosalie's mouth fell open, shit I hadn't noticed her. Carlisle just stood there shocked, I risked a glance at Charlie and my worries were confirmed. He looked absolutely furious and his face was turning from red to purple to red again.

A loud cough caused us all to break out of our dazes and we all turned towards the staircase. Edward was stood there in just a pair of jeans once again his boxers showing over the top. They were hot pink today. "I'm going to kill him," Charlie bellowed launching himself at Edward, I was quicker and I threw myself into Edwards arms hugging him tightly. I turned to see Charlie being restrained by Carlisle and Ben McCarthy (Alice and Emmett's dad). He was another person I hadn't noticed earlier. I took some time scanning my eyes over everyone's faces that were here: Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Mr McCarthy, Esme and Carlisle Cullen and Charlie. Edward's arms wrapped around my waist and he leant down to whisper in my ear. "Bella what the hell did you do that for? Charlie's going to kill you"

"Don't worry he'll shoot you first so I've got some time" I joked, I decided to give him the simple answer to his first questions, we could go into details later. " because I love you" I added, turning my head so my cheek rested on his chest. Someone cleared their throat and I turned towards the sound, spotting Carlisle eyeing us with a slightly calmer looking Charlie at his side. I noticed Ben still had a hand on his arm. Edward took a step forward so that he was between me and the others. It was the defensive stance I'd seen him take when he'd argued with Emmett before. There was only one difference, this one was more intimate more protective then challenging. "Mr Swan" Edward called addressing Charlie, "I'm in love with your daughter," Edward said starting to explain. "What so that gives you a right to sleep with her does it," Charlie bellowed lurching forward against Ben McCarthy's restraining arm. I saw Edward physically flinch at what Charlie was implying we had done. It was my turn to speak up. "How could you think like that of me dad?" I exclaimed slightly hurt by his accusation, "Dad Edward and I haven't slept together, Edwards not like that!" I exclaimed.

"Well yes that's probably true, it's very unlikely that they have done anything but hug and maybe kiss." Carlisle joined in. Emmett snorted obviously remembering our very expressive PDA in school. The rest of the room were still quiet and it was getting awkward. I shifted nervously from foot to foot in Edwards words.

"Bella were going home. Now!" Charlie erupted out of nowhere. Walking forward, challenging Edward to defy his word or argue with him. With one hand, I squeezed Edward's arm silently telling him to leave it. With the other hand, I freed myself from Edwards grasp and walked to meet Charlie. "No" I said defiantly. "Go Bella" Edward said his voice smooth, and calming. I turned to look at him, his expression was grave and you could see he was battling with something in his head. "I don't want to I want to stay with you" I told him. "Maybe she should stay with us," Alice piped up out of the corner. "Or not" I snorted. " I want to stay with Edward, don't you guys get it **I love him**, him and no one else, nothing that you do will keep me from him" I called glaring at everyone in the room. I immediately felt bad when I caught Alice's expression she looked down right hurt. "I'm sorry Alice," I said softly holding her gaze. "Look Bella I think you need to talk to Charlie and we need to talk to Edward, so why don't you go home with Charlie and we will meet back here at say 7 o'clock to discuss how we are going to go about this" Esme said softly, her tone full of finality. I threw Edward a fleeting look and walked out with Charlie. The McCarthy's following us out the door.

"Bella he's trouble" Charlie pleaded all his anger used up.

"He's not trouble dad, he's just acting out" I replied refusing to look at him

Charlie snorted before replying. "What gives him the right to act out that much? Huh? Maybe at first he was acting out but now he's just doing it for fun!"

"Um maybe the fact that he was abused for seven years that might give him the right to act out? EVER THINK OF THAT DAD?" I screamed infuriated by his bluntness.

My hand flew to my mouth when I realised what I'd just blurted out. "Shit dad please don't tell anyone I said that" I pleaded. Charlie turned slowly to face me, pulling into the hard shoulder of the road. "Is that true? Is that why he's been acting the way he does?" he asked quietly. "Yes dad it's true," I told him

"Oh my, if I'd known, oh god," Charlie muttered feeling bad.

"Its ok dad" I soothed.

Charlie was calming and you could physically see his attitude changing towards Edward at this tiny bit of information.

"I still don't want you seeing him" Charlie sighed, his words were stern but his tone wasn't, he was losing the argument and he hated it.

"Dad it's not like we are doing anything serious, I love him I honestly do and I know that he loves me too but I'm not going to go jump into bed with him, even if it was possible." I told him trying my best to sound reassuring. Charlie flinched at the implications of my words and then a confused smirk spread across his face. "Not possible?" he asked.

"Well it's possible but it's never going to happen dad, Edwards afraid of physical contact." I told him matter of factly.

"Humph" Charlie snorted; "he looked pretty comfortable with you earlier," Charlie countered challenging my honesty. "That's because we have been working on it for ages dad, the first time I kissed him he pushed me away and got really angry and hurt. He thought I was going to try take advantage, just like his fuck ups for parents did," I hissed the last five words through my teeth.

"Bella are you sure he's right for you? Are you sure he's not dangerous." Charlie spoke as if he thought Edward was a bomb waiting to detonate.

"I'm sure dad, 100%. I really am. Edward is great, once you get to know him, you'll realise he's really a kind, sweet, amazing person. Plus he's a gentlemen." I added on the last part smiling at him. Charlie's lips twitched and you could tell he was fighting a smile. "I'll **Think **about giving him a chance Bella, for you but he's not getting any more then that."

"Thanks dad _we_ wont let you down" I beamed at him, I was truly happy that Charlie was considering giving Edward a chance, I knew that was all Edward needed to show Charlie just how amazing he was.

I looked at the clock on the dashboard: it read 6:35. 25 minutes to go I told my head quietly, "hmm dad I think we should head back to the Cullen's" I told Charlie finally noticing where we were. "Yeah me to" Charlie agreed turning off the motorway; we were only inches away from the 'welcome to Seattle' sign.

Charlie drove back down the road leading to the Cullen's in silence. I stepped quickly out the cab as soon as he'd turned the key, cutting the engine off. I was full of apprehension, even though I knew Carlisle and Esme wouldn't kick Edward out now they knew where he had been, they still might decide we shouldn't see each other, not that they could stop us but honestly I would prefer to have their blessing.

I knocked quickly on their door hoping from one foot to the other in impatience, I was dying to see Edward again and to hear his adoptive parent's verdict.

"Come in!" I heard Esme shout, we walked into the living room and my jaw fell. I couldn't believe it, Edwards bags were strewn across the floor and Edward was hastily shoving clothes into his bag. "What's going on?" I demanded unable to stop myself as the shock wore off. "They're still kicking me out" Edward shrugged, he tried to seem nonchalant but you could see the emotional pain he was in by the way he stood, he looked so young and fragile the pain obvious in his sparkling green eyes. I wanted to reach put for him to hug him but I knew this was the wrong moment. He was too upset right now, he obviously felt betrayed, I knew now that one wrong move could break all the dainty walls that we'd built together. Over the last few weeks those walls had seemed to get stronger and stronger wrapping us in a protective bubble, now those walls looked they would crumble as easily as sand, under the wrong touch.

"Edward" I whispered unable to stop myself from reaching for him. One revolted look from his large green eyes had me back tracking. I pulled my arms to my chest and instinctively stepped back three spaces. Edward relaxed slightly when our distance was increased. "Where will you go?" I whispered, tears gently sliding down my face. The undiluted pain shinning from his eyes, hit my body like a thousand jagged knives, all aimed for one target, my heart. Before I knew what was happening Edward stalked past me and out of the open front door, his two suitcases in tow. "Edward wait" I yelled feeling all my sanity leave me. I rushed out the door behind him catching his arm and pulling him to face me I reached up before I even had time to catch my breath or even think, and kissed him. I didn't have the chance to speak, to apologise before Edward had pulled himself away from me so hard that he left me reeling and almost falling to the floor. "Get the fuck off me now Bella" he spat, all compassion and understanding leaving his voice. His facial features changed and I knew at that point that I had crossed a line, I could physically see the walls we had built come crashing to the floor. _Our_ walls. I knew at that point I'd ruined everything. I'd ruined our relationship, ruined our friendship. _EVERYTHING._


	9. chapter 8 i'm sorry

Edward Cullen was officially going to hate me for the rest of my life. The man I loved now hated me. How could I do such a stupid, irresponsible thing? Why had I not stopped myself?

I stood frozen to the spot staring at him as he threw his luggage into his car and drove away at an aggressive speed.

Once he was out of sight, I allowed myself to fall to pieces, slumping to the floor. I could hear the strangled animalistic sobs escaping my lips; well at least I thought they were coming from me. I didn't feel normal, it was as if my body had ejected my spirit from it, trying to protect me from its pain. I stood their watching myself from the onlooker's eyes; I knew what I would look like as I writhed in pain on the gravelled driveway, my sobs filling mine and everyone's ears. I squirmed on the floor pulling my knees up to my chest in foetal position. I knew how pathetic I must look, as I lay there trying futilely to keep my heart from breaking. Pull yourself together Bella you barely knew him any way, there's other boys in this world, better boys. My head tried to reason with my body, trying to get the fearful sobs to stop flowing and to allow my legs to let me stand up. My heart and soul were too far gone by now to allow this, ripped out my chest as Edward drove away. I'd ruined it ruined everything I'd ever wanted in a stupid moment of weakness. Time may fade the pain but my brain would never allow me to forget. I would never forgive myself. The memory of the pain and confusion that had fleetingly passed through Edward's expression as he pulled away would haunt my nightmares for the rest of my life. I was the last person Edward expected to hurt him, and yet I'd gone ahead and poured salt in his wounds.

I had never set out for this to happen, none of it. I had not wanted to fall in love let alone with Edward. "I'm sorry" I whispered into the open air, "so so sorry" I concluded. "Bella are you ok" it was Carlisle, he must have snapped out of his daze and finally taking in what was happening. He reached out and put a hand on my shoulder. I shuddered away from his touch and instant anger boiled beneath the surface of my unusually pale skin. "Don't touch me," I cried wriggling free from his hand. Carlisle was part of Edwards pain, part of the reason he'd run from me. Part of the reason there was know no reason for my existence. "Shh Bella, maybe you should come inside?" Carlisle suggested. "No I think I'm fine thanks," I snapped spitting the last word and getting to my feet glaring at him. "Bella I know you think this is my fault but it was all coming any way, I've been thinking of kicking Edward out since forever, but I've given him chance after chance to prove me wrong and Bella you couldn't really ever have had a serious relationship with Edward, he's just too fragile." Carlisle said his voice sincere. However, that really was the wrong thing to say. "Edward and I were doing fine!" I screamed fresh tears streaming down my face. I had the urge to turn and run, I fought the urge knowing that it was time to fight, to prove them all that they were wrong, wrong about Edward, wrong about me and wrong about _us_. "Bella" Charlie growled awakening from his shock induced stupor. He was obviously not happy about my tone of voice. I was too far-gone now, the anger spilling over and pushing all my other senses away. I spun on the spot glaring at him. It was then as I felt the anger radiating off of me that I turned and fled. I knew if I didn't get out of there quick I was either going to break every thing in sight or fall to pieces. I ran feeling the balls of my feet hitting the tarmac through the thin soles of my shoes. I could feel the lactic acid build up, my calves and quads screaming for me to slow down. I refused to allow the pain to affect me pushing through it. There were exactly two places in my mind I refused to allow my brain to wander. The one was the pain, the other _Edward. _My legs pumped harder crashing down on the uneven gravel faster then I had expected, causing my knees to jolt. "Ow" I cried as I lost my balance falling and grazing my palms. I once again pushed through the pain. I had no idea where I was going.

I stopped dead when I realised where I was. I pulled the handle up knocking it against the door. The door opened and I fell into their arms. "Shh what's wrong Bella?" Angela asked pulling me into her and allowing me to ruin her white top as my mascara tears fled from my eyes taking purchase on the stretch cotton. "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry," I sobbed pushing my face further into the crook of her neck.

Angela just stood their holding me until my body stopped convulsing with wild heart wrenching sobs. When I could finally pull my self away from her, I noticed for the first time we weren't alone. Alice stood peering nervously around the doorframe obviously not wanting to upset me. "Hi" I croaked my throat dry and cracking. Alice smiled at me and I smiled as best as I could back but only managing a lopsided tweak of my mouth. Angela pulled away from me shutting her front door and motioning for me to come further into the house. "My parents are out with the twins so Alice and I were going to do the usual." I immediately felt left out, normally I would have been here sat with them, munching chocolate and popcorn in front of a couple of 'chick flicks.' As quickly as that emotion hit, it was followed by another different emotion. Guilt. "I'm sorry girls I know I've been avoiding you but I was just so wrapt in my own little world" I sobbed, "and now it's all gone" I needed to pull myself together but I couldn't. "Shh Bells its okay we understand" Alice whispered, hugging me. I froze shocked; I hadn't expected her to behave like this not after I'd been such a bitch to her. Alice was walking, with me still tucked in her arms. She made her way to the couch and plopped us both down. "Alice I'm such a bitch no wonder Edward hates me," I whispered wallowing in my self-hatred. "Shh he doesn't hate you Bella" Alice called back giving me one strong, short squeeze. "You didn't see his face Alice; I thought we had something special and then his eyes, Alice his eyes. I hurt him beyond compare, Alice I could tell he felt betrayed the pain his eyes, it was as if I'd just stabbed a knife in his heart." I cried burying my face into her shoulder. Angela came and sat beside me hugging me from behind. I felt reassured; the knowledge that I still had my friends eased the burden of my bleeding heart slightly.

I stayed at Angela's that night. I rang Charlie and explained to him where I was. He seemed relieved and kept asking if I was ok, I felt bad about making him so worried, however I was in too much pain to be able to see him and pull of my 'I'm fine' façade.

Have you ever woken up realising everything you thought was right in your life was wrong? That's exactly how I felt as I woke up at Angela's house. I'd always thought it was gravity that held me to this earth, destiny that plotted my way through this life and to the next. I'd always been a good girl, believing my grades were the most important things in my life during school. I was wrong, as wrong as you can imagine. I now knew that none of these things mattered, the only thing with any importance in my life was Edward. Now he was gone it felt like, well there aren't words to describe the feeling, but lets just say I would be happy if my entire being ceased to exist.

"Bella I know you awake now come on it's the weekend and guess what we can do?" Alice yelled through my closed door. "Ungh" I groaned throwing the covers back. I was wearing a very old pair of pyjamas that I hadn't worn in forever, probably because they've been at Angela's the entire time. I hadn't realised until she'd pulled them out of her draw last night saying, "I don't know whose theses are but you can wear them." I'd replied with a squeak pulling them to my chest and panting "they're mine." I couldn't help it they had used to be my favourites. They were kinda of short now though, the shorts barely covering my butt. I forced a smile on my face, they'd seen me cry over Edward enough to last them months and so **I wasn't **going to let them see me fall apart any more. My head was trying to convince my body but I could already feel the tears stinging the back of my eyes. Shaking my head trying to rid myself of the pain. I wrenched the door open; Alice was stood there bobbing up and down, just what a needed a hyperactive active over ecstatic pixie, when I was in a mood like this. Did god really hate me that much? He'd already torn away the reason of my being and now he was going to rub salt in my wounds by putting me in the company of someone who was as joyously happy as a elf at Christmas. "Urgh" I groaned again, blinking back tears, the headshake hadn't got rid of the pain it'd just numbed it by forcing my attention to other irritating things. "Shopping?" I asked, as I took in her already clothed form, complete with channel handbag and purse. "Yep" she squeaked, I groaned. It wasn't that I minded going shopping it's just shopping with Alice and Angela. These two girls really don't know how to stop and I always ended up being the pack horse. Well at least the irritation would keep my mind off grief and despair I was feeling right now. The funny thing was that I wasn't grieving for Edward, No I was grieving for myself, well at least the self I'd become comfortable with, the one that was now ripped crudely from me when his rubber tyres had screech away from me, and had left me bleeding. Alice didn't take a moment to judge my expression before pulling me into the bathroom. There were already some clothes laid out for me in there, more casual then I'd expected. They looked comfortable and I was glad that for once Alice wasn't pushing me to wear some odd, ridiculously skin tight inappropriate outfit. A pair of denim blue slightly flared jeans with a black and white short-sleeved 'hoodie' like top were hanging on the wall. I slipped out my pyjamas not even phased by Alice's presence, slipping into my new clean clothes. I ran my fingers gingerly through my hair; it was pretty dishevelled from my restless sleep. _Dishevelled like Edward's_. My mind taunted me, punishing me for my stupidity. I pushed that thought away grabbing a comb and forcing it murderously through my revelling in the pain it caused my scalp as it racked against the skin, tearing random strands out on its destructive path. "Bella you're tearing you're hair out" Alice called horrified; of course she'd care about my hair. I went to move the comb, rake it through a different spot, when I felt a small hand stilling mine, removing my fingers from the plastic and replace them with hers. Alice combed slowly in a soothing circular motion that calmed me instantly. "you're meeting jasper today" Alice told me, I gasped in surprise. I'd been so caught up in my own life that I'd barely registered that her and jasper were dating. My mind drifted back to the first time I'd really realised that Alice and Jasper were dating, I remembered the look on Edwards face when he'd pointed out Alice walking along hand in hand with Jasper, I remembered promising myself that I'd introduce Edward the her and Angela. I felt the guilt; remorse and downright physical pain rip through my body making me shake slightly. Alice mistook this for fear and whispered to me her voice full of love. "It's alright; nothing to worry about Jasper _really is a great guy" _I could hear the love and longing in her voice and I could tell how deeply in love with him she was. _Almost as deeply as I love Edward_ my mind admitted. NO! I forced the thoughts that ripped the hole in my heart wider and wider. "well we should get going I can't wait to meet him" I said trying to sound excited, I was only half lying, I did want to meet Jasper, to perceive if he really was good enough for Alice. I also knew how much it would hurt to see them all loved up. I pushed all my negative thoughts away locking them in the back of my mind. I was NOT going to ruin everything just because _**I**_ broke u with _**my**_ boyfriend. This was all _**my**_ fault and I would deal with it on my own. I didn't need their sorrow anymore then I needed this aching pain in my chest.

We walked into the mall and Alice immediately ran over to the fountain. "Hey" she squealed to an object that was out of site, Jasper stepped out from behind the fountain embracing Alice in his arms. "I brought him," Jasper whispered in Alice's ear. Alice grinned at me and beckoned me forward. "What the hell" I muttered striding to Alice's side.

I gasped there he was stood in a hoodie and jeans looking at the floor not even noticing my presence. "Edward" I whispered, barely able to find my voice. Edward looked up, seeing my face he grinned widely grabbing me and pulling me to his chest

"Bella I love you I'm so so sorry" he whispered in my ear before pulling my face to meet his, capturing my lips in a passionate kiss.

THE END.

A/N Okay don't hate me it's just I can't write this any more, my problem is this was never a Bella/Edward story, and I can't make myself write it as one anymore, it was always my own characters, Chase and Jade and so I'm going to pursue this story as it was originally, a book for me with my own characters, the characters that are in my heart! The real characters of this story, Chase and Jade. I won't force them out just so I can have people read this. I've decided that it doesn't matter because Chase and Jade mean a lot to me. and so with a final sorry and a I love you guys this story is now officially finished, I will now just write it as it was meant to be. P.S if you guys still love me you can read my other stories as I'll be carrying on with them

I love you

Lots of love afs23 AKA Adelle

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	10. i'm back and this is a real chap !

"Bella I love you I'm so so sorry" he whispered in my ear before pulling my face to meet his, capturing my lips in a passionate kiss.

THE END. Or not!!! Okay so guy's I felt bad so I'm carrying on with this story: D

I thread my fingers through his messy bronze hair, relishing, our intimate kiss, it was so seductive and my being ached for him completely.

"Ahem" someone coughed in the background causing me to spin, it was Alice and my eyes shone with outright love. I flung myself into her arms, "Alice I love you so much I can't believe you did this for me" I cried kissing her on both cheeks.

"Not so fast" a deep, beautiful voice called from behind me pulling my back into his chest, "I wasn't done holding you" Edward called burying his nose in my hair and kissing the top of my head. I snuggled myself closer too him accidentally grazing my backside against his pelvis, I froze worried I'd scared him off again. Edward groaned behind me, causing everyone to stifle their laughs.

"come on girls let's get some shopping then huh?" Alice cried bobbing up and down. I fisted my hand into Edward's and dragged him along with us, pulling him straight into a bright pink shop Alice was leading us into.

"Umm Bella I think maybe I should stay out here" Edward called stopping dead, I looked at him utterly confused, until he nodded his head to the sign above the door ' Anne Summers' I blushed shaking my head in embarrassment,

"Come on Bella I got loads for you" Alice cried holding up a basket stacked full of lacy lingerie, "Alice" I cried outraged, and utterly beat red now. "Hmm I like the black set" Edward whispered in my ear, regarding the black corset and suspenders with black lacy French knickers, I spun, raising a questioning eyebrow, shocked at his ability, to talk about that kind of stuff.

"Losing you changed me" he shrugged nonchalantly .leaning in and kissing me passionately again, he ground his pelvis into me, allowing me to feel his hardening cock, through his jeans, I gasped, feeling the ever more familiar ache between my legs, I grasped my thighs together trying not to focus on the feeling. I strode into the shop grabbing the black corset set off Alice and marching into the changing rooms, if Edward liked it so would I.

After ten minutes of struggling with the clasps at the back of the corset, I heard someone walk into my little changing booth, assuming it was Alice I didn't turn,

"Can you give me hand?" I asked still yanking at the metal catches trying to undo them, the hands I felt on me, were not soft and dainty like Alice's but rough and masculine. I jumped pulling away from, them and turning to face the intruder, Edward stood staring at me, his eyes glazed and hooded with lust, he licked his lips and crashed his mouth fervently to mine. I opened my mouth as his tongue grazed my lower lip, deepening the kiss. Edward's hands clutched my bum and heaved me onto the bench, his hands running up my inner thighs, his middle finger toyed at the material of the thong just above my aching spot, asking permission, I spread my legs wider granting him it. In one swift movement the material on my panties was pushed to the side and his thumb was rubbing lazy circles over my clit, teasing me, "Edward, please" I moaned quietly, encouraging him. Edward dipped one finger slightly in and my hips thrust down on it instantly, sending it deeper, that was all the incentive Edward needed dipping a second finger in and pumping furiously, I moaned at the sensations coursing through my body and Edward chuckled leaning into my ear. "Bella honey you're going to have to be quiet, so we don't get caught" He chuckled, my jaw dropped at the thought off getting caught, but for some reason the risk excited me, Edward's thrusts hadn't ceased and I bit back another moan. "I don't think I can" I choked out, covering another moan, Edward grinned leaning down and kissing me, capture my moans and muffling them with his mouth. I felt myself coming close to the edge, but there was something missing that wouldn't quite let me close enough to fall. As if knowing this, Edward's thumb found it's way back to my clit and started rubbing it excitedly, I got closer and closer to the edge and as I finally hit it, Edward curled his fingers inside me, hitting just the right spot. I bit my tongue, drawing blood to stop myself from screaming, my whole body shook and the sensation was unbearably pleasant. Edward pulled his fingers from me and shoved them in his mouth, accentuating the use of his tongue, as he licked my juices from his fingers. "yummy" he grinned, I leant down, going to pull my thong back up but realising it was completely soaked, "shit" I called remembering that I hadn't even brought them yet, "I believe those are mine" Edward chuckled taking them and balling them in his fist before pocketing them. "but I haven't even paid for them yet" I exclaimed, "shh Bella don't worry leave it to me" he laughed, I rolled my eyes at him and turned my back, "help me with this please?" I asked trying my best to get at the catches on my back; once again, Edward chuckled, popping all of the metal clasps in one fluid motion, the corset dropped to the floor revealing, my pale breast to the mirror in which Edward was staring. He groaned closing his eyes and shaking his head, "Fuck Bella I'm hard enough as it is" he moaned, I pulled on my bra and panties I'd come here in, bending to pick up the corset up, just as Edward opened his eyes, giving him a full view of my ass. Edward charged me, spinning me round and picking my up so I was straddling his hips with nothing but his hands on my ass supporting me. "Fuck Bella do you feel this?" he asked grinding my centre against his throbbing erection, could I feel it? Of course I could he was fucking huge! I moaned softly, "can't you make it any easier on me? I'm dealing with a big enough problem as it is so please stop teasing me" he pleaded in a husky, seductive voice. I nodded my head and he dropped me to the floor, allowing me to get dressed, this time turning his back to me. Once I was fully clothed, I tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to face me and kissed him. I lead him out the changing room discreetly and lead him towards the counter, as we passed the lingerie were I got mine from, Edward grabbed another pair of the exact matching thong, we paid at the counter and Edward just stood smirking at me, "What?" I asked him as we walked out the doors

"nothing" he smiled leaning down to kiss me, I spotted the others waiting for us outside by the 'new look' shop

"Hey guys" I called beaming, my post coital glow becoming more and more obvious.

"Hey d'you two have fun?" smirked Alice wiggling her eyebrows, I just grinned again too happy to blush.

"Oh my god" gasped Alice squealing and covering her mouth with her hand "ahh" she cried grabbing my hand and pulling me away from Edward, "Bella I want details" she growled, prodding me fiercely, and so I did, I was just too god darn happy to refuse her or any one else right now.

Alice stared wide eyed while I told her the whole story and then proceeded to drag me to every shop ever invented claiming she now needed to sex up my wardrobe. Edward drove me home that night and I went to bed with my head full of new sexual possibilities before us. This I was going to enjoy.


	11. Chapter 11

I know I know evilest person in the world, I've left it for ages and then wrote one chapter and then left it again, well I'll explain now. I've currently been writing a book which was meant to be published, but then the publishing deal fell through, and so I've been spending my entire time stuck between, looking after my horse, editing and re writing my book, looking for a publisher and doing my GCSE's. so I'm giving you all an option. If you would like to finish writing this story yourself, then just say so, in a review or mail me, and you can because frankly I don't have the time for it anymore. However if you ruin it, I WILL hunt you down and hurt you :P

Thank you for being amazing and supporting the story and just making me feel awesome with all your amazing reviews. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
